


Healing

by MightySnowflake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fantasy, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySnowflake/pseuds/MightySnowflake
Summary: The brothers have lived alone in their forest for a long time, far away from the threat of people. But when Hashirama unexpectedly shows interest in a human being Tobirama gets curious and wants to find out what kind of creatures these humans really are. Are they really so dangerous as he has been told by his brother for so many times?





	1. Curiosity

„What is it so special about humans?” pondered Tobirama as he finally left his home forest to find an answer to this question. It was his brother Hashirama who had got him this curious. Hashirama had always told his brothers to stay in their protecting forest, to keep away from humans. He had explained many times how dangerous people could be, bringing up the old times, the old war – the reason they now kept to this sacred forest. But Tobirama didn’t know what to believe any more.

He, along with his brothers Itama and Kawarama, had noticed how Hashirama now visited the border of their forest more often than before. Kawarama, in his preferred animal form – this time as a wild boar – had followed Hashirama till the border and seen something unbelievable. Hashirama was keeping an eye on a beautiful wooden cottage which was slowly being swallowed by the most colourful and vigorous blossoms Kawarama could remember.

The thing with Hashirama was that like his brothers he was bound to this forest. In his case he was the carer and protector of nature. He was the core of this sacred forest which his brothers and Hashirama himself called home. This meant that every tree, moss and flower was connected to him. It could be best seen through Hashirama’s emotions. Was he depressed, the trees would also be downcast preventing sunlight from reaching the forest floor. Was he happy, the nature would surge with such energy that one could almost see and hear it grow right before one's eyes. Was he angry, the forest would still, creating an eerie silence that could mean no good for anybody. But this particular set of blooming blossoms was something new.

As Kawarama soon found out it could be called love – a new kind of love. At some point a young graceful woman came out of the cottage heading down a blossom-filled path that lead to a little pond behind the house. A big not so graceful brown dog tailed happily after it’s owner and settled down beside her as the woman sat down and opened a book. Hashirama’s gaze fell onto that scene in front of him and soon there could be seen new tiny flowers growing around the woman, the blossoms as red as her hair. She must have noticed that but didn’t react at all as if being used to that by now.

None of the brothers could later comprehend how Hashirama could have such drastic changes in his attitude toward people. Though Kawarama reasoned that someone who is so loved by an animal like that brown dog for example could not be a bad person.

Tobirama couldn’t leave the discussion just like that. Like a reasonable being he had listened to his eldest brother and never gone outside of the forest. Yes, he had seen a few people on the grounds of the sacred forest – some lost souls, humans seeking the healing powers of the youngest brother Itama. Never had Tobirama himself spoken to a person remembering the stories about people fighting and killing many spirits including relatives of his own. Now Hashirama was in love with one of such human being? How could this happen? There must be something beside the old stories, something special about humans that even Hashirama would still seek contact with one.

Tobirama was determined to find out what it was. He was still cautious though: the warnings hadn’t left his mind.

His track went through a field of heather under mighty pine trees. As the trees got sparse and the still warm evening sun lit up the forest floor Tobirama slowed down his pace. He could feel a lively waterbody nearby. And where there was water there was life. In Tobirama’s experience it was so with animals but how different could the people be, right? Fearing to be seen, Tobirama moved in the shadows till he reached the river he had felt before. Felt, because even though he was not as powerful a spirit as his oldest brother he still was the protector of all the lakes and ponds in their sacred forest. He had a connection to water even outside of the boundaries of his home grounds. Water was still a part of his being: it was his place of birth.

Seeing no one around Tobirama squatted down on the rocky river bank and reached his hand into the water. It was calm and cold just like the lakes back at home. The thought was accompanied with a little smile. This river was still different though: it carried the stories of life bulging upstream coexisting in harmony with the river for ages. This had to mean that Tobirama’s intuition wasn’t wrong: there were people near by living on the bank of the river.

The shadows kept Tobirama hidden as he continued on his way towards people. It was all really exciting but the closer he got the more carefully Tobirama chose his every step. The redheaded woman might have been peaceful enough for Hashirama to leave behind his strong convictions but that didn’t mean that every human could be like that. There _had_ been a war between humans and spirits hundreds of years ago which the oldest of the brothers had taken part of himself. Tobirama had no idea what humans thought about spirits now.

The water spirit stopped on his track when he saw movement. A little bit further away there could be seen many wooden houses next to each other and some people still taking care of some smaller tasks before calling it a day. There were only a few people left outside though as the night was closing in. That didn’t mean that Tobirama wasn’t alert. Slowly he sneaked closer to the river again and when he was sure that no one was watching him Tobirama submerged into the water.

As said before, Tobirama’s birth place was water. Water was part of him. He could easily become one with the water. In this situation though he didn’t want to go that far because even though he was connected to this foreign water it was still unknown to him. Not to add that Tobirama was used to waterbodies that weren’t so moving as this river here. Water could be unpredictable so he decided to set aside the chance of being driven away by the river’s stream somewhere far far away.

Thus Tobirama merged with the river only a little bit keeping his form but allowing it to become more transparent and flowing. He set his course in the direction of the red bridge that crossed the river allowing the people living there easily get to the other side. For Tobirama it became the best hiding place to keep an eye on the humans.

During the night Tobirama allowed himself to rest under the bridge letting the cool stream flow over him. This steady caress made it possible for Tobirama to fall asleep even though he was in a place he had never been before and not to mention so close to humans. He woke with the sun already painting the sky orange and the first footsteps being made on the narrow roads between the wooden houses. The spirit stayed under the bridge but stole from time to time glances at the humans and listened carefully for anything said by them.

These people weren’t like the stories described them. Instead of some power-hungry beings he saw a peaceful folk chatting, playing, crafting, working, cooking, fishing, training. He could hear laughter and shouts and snippets of some melodies. People standing on the river bank or going over the bridge were close enough for Tobirama to hear what they were talking about. A few mentioned the fine weather and children were arguing where they should draw the borders for the coming hide-and-seek. Tobirama’s attention was caught however by a rougher and more serious tone that rumbled over the bridge’s handrail.

“If the health of the leader’s brother keeps worsening like it is right now then we have to prepare ourselves. The moment other clans hear about this we are in danger of more battles to come as it would be taken as one of our strongest won’t be able to fight for us. They would see us as weak and breakable. Even our leader isn’t quite himself at the moment spending every chance he gets at the side of his brother. Don’t get me wrong, our leader does his job leading the village splendidly and I respect him for that but we have to consider what it does to a man if their closest ones are at the brink of death...”

Another voice answered with a deep hum and the steps could be heard leaving the bridge again. That was something new. Apparently the life here wasn’t as idyllic as it had seemed in the beginning. The talk about battles reminded Tobirama the stories told by Hashirama. Did the humans still fight on, after all these years? What were they seeking now? More power? The day went by with Tobirama analysing what he had heard and glancing every now and then if any of the children had decided to hide themselves behind the bridge.

It was already evening as a young boy came to the river. He had tiny rocks in his pockets which he took out as he halted in the middle of the bridge. One by one he threw them into the river every following one trying to fly further than the last one. One bigger stone fell from the boy’s palm and fell under the bridge. He would have ignored that if after that he hadn’t seen some kind of movement under there. The handrail hindered his attempts to look under the bridge so he put half of his body through the barrier. It could have been his imagination but he could have sworn that he saw someone’s face in the water. That was the last thought before with a little scream he fell into the river.

Tobirama’s and the little boy’s eyes had met before the fall. The water spirit had though about escape but he was stopped by the lack of splashing. The child was nowhere to be seen. Tobirama dived and after spotting the boy slowly sinking to the bottom of the river he changed his half-fluid form into a solid one and swam to the child. The spirit took a hold of him and brought the boy to the surface and then to the bank. Suddenly, the boy started coughing and moved himself to his side. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Tobirama. The spirit was glad that the child was safe now and wanted to take his leave but before that could happen he looked up and saw four pairs of burning red eyes staring him down. Tobirama was no expert on humans but these eyes didn’t look human at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Tobirama can study humans VERY CLOSE quite soon...
> 
> Of course I got the inspiration to write fan fiction when I had no time at all and should have concentrated on my university papers. Welp. At least I did SOMETHING, right?
> 
> The illustration can also be found on my tumblr (mightysnowflakestuff): https://mightysnowflakestuff.tumblr.com/post/187806076155/imagine-walking-home-late-in-the-evening-and


	2. Opportunity

Tobirama couldn’t move. He watched as one of the looming people crouched down beside the boy and checked on him. Meanwhile two pairs of red eyes moved on either side of Tobirama, hauling him from the ground and taking him away. Tobirama’s feet carried him with no problem but not according to his will. The fiery gaze never left his face and the spirit felt that his “obedience” could be induced by the same eerie eyes at his sides.

The third companion of the two next to him had disappeared for a moment and then reappeared behind him taking his hands and binding them together. “Good,” Tobirama approved silently “tie a rope around a water spirit. That’s effective.” The moment someone looks away he’ll be gone leaving behind just a slightly wet rope. Nevertheless, for some reason he didn’t think that he’d lose the attention on him any time soon as they arrived before a wide double wing door that muffled the voices within the building.

The one who had tied his hands, excellent work Tobirama would say as he could barely adjust his hands into a more comfortable position, stepped forth and knocked hurriedly on the door. An annoyed huff could be heard even through the closed heavy door with a more resigned but no less annoyed "Yes?" following.

The one responsible for the irritation inside the building opened the door and closed it behind her. Not long after, the door was thrown wide open again. Tobirama was lead inside and pushed down into a kneeling position before the fireplace in the middle of the room.

The fire emitted a humble heat that kept the chamber somewhat warm but going by the size of the iron fire pit it wasn’t its main purpose. Through the flames Tobirama could see two figures, one composed older man with a tiny grey ponytail sitting on his knees facing the other man who had shifted towards Tobirama and his “companions” expressing a very obvious displeasure with his arms and legs crossed and a deep frown on his face.

“I have an honorable guest here so let’s make this quick. What happened and who is this intruder you speak of, Naori?” “We have yet to find out, Madara,” answered the woman and cast an intense gaze on Tobirama. “Then it could take some time, wouldn’t it...” sighed the one named Madara with regret clear in his voice and turned to face the older man beside him again. “Honorable Shaman, I’m not forcing you to sit through this. You’ve come a long way and are probably tired. I’d show you to your room myself but as you can see I’ll be occupied for some time. I’ll call someone in my stead right away.”

“Don’t go troubling yourself, Madara! I’m keen on gaining an understanding of the practices of the Uchiha, be it merely the handling of an intruder. Speaking of which, I’m eager to learn about that_ interesting_ young man as well.” And Tobirama had to admit that he probably looked a bit strange with flowing red tattoos all over his body that only a silky light blue shawl wrapped around his waist somewhat managed to hide.

Had the circumstances been a little different, he could see himself and the old man getting along quite nicely since the man possessed all the necessary qualities that being the sparkles in his eyes at the mere mention of possible new knowledge. That thought was short lived as the woman from before stepped before Tobirama and looking at him directed the question behind her “May I start?” “Yes, please,” came the answer with a deep voice and before Tobirama could even register what was going to happen now he had once again locked his gaze with the fiery red one.

His body felt suddenly warm. “Who are you?” He didn’t want these people to find out who he really was. He hadn’t heard anyone mention spirits during his time under the bridge so he wasn’t sure if proving to be a spirit would make his situation any better. Probably only worse considering the stories from the past. So he kept quiet. “Where are you from?” Silence. He could feel his normally cool body warm up even more as the next question came. “What are you doing here? Spying? And what were you doing to little Kagami? Were you trying to drown the boy?”

At that Tobirama reacted, anger boiling within him. How dare they think he would drown a child? Children are innocent and pure, that’s why his brother Itama always walked around in the appearance of a child. This woman had seen them on the river bank not IN the water! It must have been a provocative jab to get him to talk and that worked extremely well.

“I was not trying to drown anybody! The boy fell into the water and I was the one to pull him out of there!” Tobirama kept his eyes on the woman though he had a feeling he couldn’t actually look away even if he tried to. He felt controlled once again. Could it be related to the eye contact? The first time he felt controlled he had looked into the fiery red. Now it had happened again with the additional heat building up within him. The last one was becoming quite uncomfortable.

“So you can talk.” Yes, it had definitely been a jab and if the situation had been a little different, he would have rolled his eyes. Right now he held himself back and kept quiet hoping that he would be locked up somewhere away from prying eyes so that he could go through the trouble of changing his form and flow through any bars, windows or even cracks in the wood that indicated his freedom.

“If you want to give us the silent treatment again I just have to _encourage_ you to speak some more, right?” and with a falsely innocent smile the red got even more intense making Tobirama see little flames within the woman’s eyes. Or it was him. He felt himself burning inside. Since he was a water spirit “burning” wouldn’t be a problem for him but that didn’t make the sensation any more pleasant. Tobirama felt suddenly dizzy, his eyes closing a bit but not enough to end the eye contact.

His train of thought was heavily clouded as he heard an urgent plea somewhere further away saying to stop. Tobirama barely registered that the woman had obeyed the voice and was looking with a slightly confused expression behind her. With the uncomfortable heat gone all Tobirama felt was dizziness.

“Stop!” had the shaman shouted, with more energy in his voice than his old appearance would have made one believe possible. When all the eyes in the room fell on him with obvious confusion, excluding Tobirama who just swayed slightly from one side to the other, the oldest in room added with a newfound calm “Look, he’s emitting steam!”

And everyone looked. A long silence fell over the room, everyone too shocked by the scene before their eyes to react. Tobirama was still too out of it to have noticed any new developments happening around him and kept looking into nothing. It was Madara that opened his mouth first. “What the hell is going on??” No answer could be heard aside the thoughtful stretched out hum at the side of the Uchiha’s leader.

Madara looked at his guest who seemed much too calm for a situation like that. That strange man before them was literally steaming and the shaman was acting as if it was something he encountered on a regular basis. Or perhaps…

“Would you happen to have an explanation to this, Honourable Shaman, as you seem to be at peace with the knowledge of a man steaming away?” The disgruntlement was obvious in the Uchiha leader’s tone but the shaman didn’t let it get to him: Madara was known for his expressive moods. “I wouldn’t say that I’m at ease but merely sporting the thought of a possibility. If my experience doesn’t let me down then you have most probably caught yourselves a real spirit. A water spirit to be more precise.”

“What? A water spirit? Why would you say that?” came an abrupt retort full of bewilderment. The shaman raised an eyebrow expressing silently his disbelief of the surprisingly dumb question but answered nonetheless since Madara and everyone else in the room seemed really out of themselves. “First of all, _being a shaman_, these tattoos caught my attention. They seemed familiar though I couldn’t put my finger on why exactly. Now I remembered: I have seen them in an old book back at home. I would like to mention that the book itself is a rarity since it handles the spirits of this region right here. According to the book this place was once home for many different types of spirits, such patterns as we can see right now being only one of the many traits they could have. Though looking at the one before us I would gladly believe that spirits in this region are not only a distant past after all.”

Madara had listened to the old man’s words and tried to comprehend it all. He had never seen a spirit before. Had never thought he’d see one either. But here he was looking at the pale face of a man who’s kind he had encountered only in stories told to children that warned anyone from going to the deepest pits of forests and swamps or else the spirits would lead them astray and they would never see their homes again.

“That was one thing you noticed. What is the other?” remembered Madara suddenly. “Oh,” answered the old man simply with probably too much humour in his tone, “and then the steam, of course.” The _steam_. A _water_ spirit. A _shaman_ explaining all this. It all made sense now why the faraway guest had been so calm about it all. The Honourable Shaman _would_ be an expert on these matters now wouldn’t he. Since he had a specialist sitting right next to him Madara used the opportunity to satisfy his curiosity. “Is steaming another trait of these water spirits?” The look he got for that could only be called incredibleness mixed with disappointment but he got his answer nonetheless. “No.”

“Then why is it happening?” The shaman looked at the spirit before him who’s steaming and swaying had lessened a great amount but who’s eyes were still foggy. “Water spirits are born from water. That means they are partly made of it.” “Yeah?” The oldest in the room threw a quick judging look at his side for the improper interruption that in his mind would have suited more a 6-year-old than a clan’s chief and continued. “Would you explain to me the procedure the young woman went through before the steam appeared?”

Madara was a tad bit confused by the request but delivered nevertheless. “The eternal flame that we Uchihas possess isn’t only a power to control someone. When Naori looked into this man’s...spirit’s eyes she placed a tiny bit of our eternal flame within him and kept growing it bigger. This ability could be used to simply keep someone warm but in a situation like that it could work as a means of effective persuasion to get someone give us the needed information… I don’t see how explaining all this is relevant to-” “Water spirits are partially made of water, yes?” interrupted the shaman before Madara could finish his complaining. “Yes,” answered Madara immediately. “And your practice from before would mean placing fire within a spirit made of water?”

“Yes, oh.” Now Madara felt embarrassed for raising the question but kept a straight face to not damage his pride any further. He hated how it seemed that he was looked upon as a mere child who asked stupid questions and needed simple explanations to comprehend anything. He wasn’t stupid damn it! He just didn’t have such a vast knowledge about spirits as his guest. ...And maybe he was too restless to have all the answers to this unbelievable event right away to think about it all thoroughly himself. But that didn’t mean he could be deemed stupid!

His inner monologue was brought to a halt when from the corner of his eye he could see the spirit slowly raising his head and starting to blink his eyes to gain a clearer focus on everything happening around him. The shaman was suddenly closer to Madara than before and looked at him with a pleased expression. “You called me here to find a way to help your brother. And I think we’ve found all the help you’ll need.” With that the old man turned towards the now completely awake captive and smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the illustration also on my Tumblr: https://mightysnowflakestuff.tumblr.com/post/188181308680/the-fire-emitted-a-humble-heat-that-kept-the


	3. Connection

Tobirama had never felt anything like that before. The heat within had been taken over by the feeling of weightless unrest. Still his mind had felt heavy, filled with the thickest clouds so that he couldn't see or feel anything outside of it. It took some time for him to return to reality which was very welcome on his part. The uncomfortable heat was gone and the fiery red intruding into his own only an unforgettable memory. It was probably the contrast between the faces looking at him before and after falling unconscious that made the next question from the smiling old man so unexpected.

"Are you with us again, spirit?" Tobirama suffered a too sudden wave of cold washing over him as he froze. He was already tied up but now his insides felt tight as well and his breath was forgotten completely for a good long moment. The old man must have seen something on his face because he went on.

"I am terribly sorry that you had to go through this… experience," emphasized the man with a calm tone as he found the word he was carefully searching for. “Had we known from the start what kind of entity you truly are we wouldn’t have let things get so far. Without knowing that, you were caught as an intruder and handled as one. Though now I am _sure_ you had no such foul deeds planned. I can only hope you could forgive us.”

The sudden change of attitude towards him was uncanny and the seemingly friendly reassuring words managed to only make him feel more nervous. Not to forget about him being revealed as a spirit! How had they done that? Did they do something when he was unconscious? Tobirama stole a glimpse at the others in the room that had stayed quiet after the clouds had faded from his mind. He did not see such sympathy on these faces as the old man’s words carried with them.

Madara had listened the shaman talk as well. He didn’t agree on everything he heard. Had he known the white-haired man was a spirit he would have acted the same. An intruder was an intruder and a possible threat. Especially when he was a spirit and no one knew what a real spirit would or could do. But right now he didn’t care about what would or wouldn’t have been. Right now he just wanted to save his brother. No matter how.

That meant he had to play along with his guest who was skillfully choosing his words to make peace with the spirit. At least it seemed so. In that case Madara had to say some approving words soon since the non-Uchiha red eyes had already shifted suspiciously onto him as if analysing the silence on his part.

Those red eyes landed finally on the shaman again, followed by a hesitant but steadily spoken question: “Who _are_ you?” Tobirama had recognised during the quick observation that the others in the room weren’t entirely on the same page as the old man. Other than that, the man looked different as well. He was missing the dark blue hue in his clothing that was greatly prominent on the others in the room. Instead, he had feathers sticking out of his ponytail and bone necklaces hanging from his neck matching with the patterns and fur adornments on a linen tunic.

“I am a shaman,” came an easy answer. “The place I come from is further north from here where the winds are heavier and trees in the forests sparse. My interest in the region brought me here but someone in need of help is keeping me in the Uchiha clan at the moment.”

“A shaman?” the water spirit raised the question after looking over the newfound information. “Yes. It is my duty to communicate with the spirit world and help the people in need. I’m a little surprised that you’re not aware of the bearers of my profession but then again this region is a little different. Thus why I came here to look into it.” With the last sentence the so-called shaman’s face livened a bit more and Tobirama interpreted it as excitement.

The water spirit didn’t understand what could be so interesting about this area. But he tossed the thought aside and pursued a more important one: the man was a communicator between spirits and humans. That meant that at least where the shaman came from the spirits and humans were in contact with one another. Furthermore, the old man hoped for his forgiveness. Did it mean that this shaman did not pose a threat to him? Tobirama didn’t know that but since everyone else in the room seemed to have a respect for the shaman’s words, at least on some extent, he decided to try his luck and use the newfound hospitality for his escape.

“Shaman. If you really want my forgiveness then maybe you could release me first?” The straightforwardness caught the old man off guard for a moment but he recovered quickly and nodded with the same soft smile. “Of course. We’ll untie you straight away!” With that he looked expectantly at Madara who stared at him dumbfounded in return.

Madara was shocked about the idea to untie the intruder. Didn’t the shaman say that they can use this spirit? He could run away before Madara even understood how that strange man could help them. And yet, the shaman’s stare didn’t waver as the man faked his patience “If you would be so kind?” and tilted his head in the water spirits general direction.

“Release him!” sighed Madara out, surrendering. He _really_ didn’t like being bossed around. But if the shaman really knew what he was doing and it _will_ help them then he could forgive the old man.

Naori had stepped behind Tobirama the moment the command had been given. The ropes around his hands gave in and then finally were gone completely. The moment Tobirama started assessing the red skin left behind, massaging its ache away, the shaman continued readily with his talk. “Are you from around here?”

Tobirama didn’t know what to think about this question. Was it curiosity or were they still probing for information about him? He didn’t know how to take this situation in general. He had heard an apology, he was untied but he still didn’t feel that he will get away as easily as that. Tobirama appreciated the little reassurance and freedom he had gotten but he stayed alert. This shaman had been more than ready to watch a “human man” be burned from the inside. There had to be a reason for why the old man had a totally different take on the situation if it involved a spirit. Surely he was after something. He wouldn’t just have a soft spot for spirits or would he…?

Since the answer didn’t come right away the shaman carried on as if he wasn’t actually expecting any. “I said this region here is special. What I meant by that is that there are few recordings about spirits here since there could be found no shaman in these parts of the land. The only book I could find told vaguely about a conflict between the humans and spirits here. And the result being the spirits disappearing from here all together. I didn’t want to believe that. I was sure there had to be _some_ spirits still here. In addition, the Uchiha themselves still have stories about spirits that some travellers were willing to share with me. Isn’t that so, Madara?” With the last sentence the shaman turned to look at the Uchiha leader.

“...Yes, we do have some stories,” started Madara hesitatingly. “But I had no idea how true they really are. These stories are usually told to children to warn them not to wander off alone. And then of course the old stories which you probably meant by the “conflict”.”

The shaman seemed pleased with that as he stated his next question readily. “Do you find there is still a conflict between spirits and humans?” The leader of the Uchiha wasn’t expecting such inquiry. Furthermore, he didn’t know how to answer. Who was he to measure and analyse the belief of his people to the supernatural and the connection between them.

“To be honest, I have no idea. Till today I wasn’t expecting to meet a spirit at all! I thought they were used as an element in children's stories only to scare the little ones not to go wandering around into the unknown. And the old stories are… old! So no, I don’t think there is a conflict.”

“You don’t?” Tobirama had opened his mouth before he could think. Now the clan leader’s and shaman’s attention was once again on him and he tensed up. The oldest in the room filled the silence born with Tobirama’s comment. “And you, my dear spirit? Do you find there is a conflict between spirits and humans?”

Tobirama’s mind was blank. Where there only a minute ago was a constant echo of his brother’s warnings that would have mustered a certain “Yes!” now could be found nothing at all. Hashirama had told that humans cover before nothing on their search for more power, that they killed spirits to obtain their power. But when this man, the leader of a clan, couldn’t even believe that there are actual spirits existing… Tobirama’s thoughts were back where he started his little journey out of the sacred forest. “I… don’t know,” he said because he really didn’t know what to believe anymore.

“In that case, I’ll be able to accomplish my original task, for what I actually travelled to the south in the first place, just fine!” At that announcement, Tobirama and Madara both emerged from the thoughts surrounding the question of conflict. “If both sides can’t confidently say that they have a conflict then wouldn’t it be better to erase any remaining doubt that it exists all together?”

“Well, yeah, probably,” agreed Madara simply. The spirit, though, didn’t answer right away. He wasn’t sure what was better. Could he even be the one to choose on regard of his brothers that there will be no conflict any more? It should be his older brother here instead of him since Hashirama is the true carer of the whole forest they live in. But Tobirama wouldn’t be so stupid to call him here for a possible truce. Or a possible trick! He’ll need to solve this situation himself since he was the one to step over his brother’s warning in the first place.

“And how would you do that?” was Tobirama’s response. Regardless of the question answered with a question, the old man looked happy nevertheless. “A shaman’s duty is to enable contact between spirits and humans. Through me you’ll be connected and able to understand each other. For that I’d ask you two to come sit before me and everyone else in the room to leave.”

The clan head of the Uchiha nodded to his subordinates before shifting himself before his guest and throwing a waiting look at the spirit. Tobirama hesitated as he didn’t know what the old man was planning on doing. Still, he didn’t see another option but to entertain the man since he seemed to be his key out of here. The spirit rose slowly feeling his legs wobble a bit from the earlier “experience” as the old man had put it and made his way to the two men on the other side of the fire pit.

“Give me your hand,” instructed the shaman further. Madara was the first to comply. The spirit looked on as the man at his side acted on the shaman’s words and when nothing happened dared to reach his own hand out and place it on the old man’s palm.

At first nothing happened. The shaman closed his eyes and hummed deeply. Then something flashed before Tobirama’s eyes and he shut them out of instinct. Even with closed eyes he could see or maybe _feel_ something. Sadness. Constant sorrow that cut deep. It hurt. He could feel tears falling down but he wasn’t sure if they were his or someone else’s. He could see the life flickering on a young pale face. And then the tears made his vision all blurry again. The moment Tobirama opened his eyes again he was facing to his right where the man called Madara had just opened his eyes as well and was looking back at him.

Madara gazed into the spirit’s eyes with the lingering feeling of fear for the unknown and great confusion that was threatening to rock his whole world. Or someone’s world. Seeing the emotions on each other’s faces the men somehow knew that the feelings they had felt and scenes they had seen belonged to the other. The silence went on and the eye contact didn’t falter until the shaman retracted his hands thus letting theirs go.

“I hope you’ve come to a better understanding of each other. To me it seems that the both of you are in need of help. And I think the both of you can help each other.” The shaman looked them both in the eye, one after the other. “If you agree with me then I’ll leave you two to discuss that possibility.” With that he rose and silently left the room. The clan head of the Uchiha and the water spirit were left in deep silence besides the crackling of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the illustration also on my Tumblr: https://mightysnowflakestuff.tumblr.com/post/188376241725/sadness-constant-sorrow-that-cut-deep-it-hurt


	4. Deal

“Are you all right?” The silence had drawn on for some time after the spirit and the Uchiha were left alone and Madara was the first one to address the seen, the _ felt_. To be honest, he would have never expected such strong emotions behind such a seemingly calm display. There had been intruders with desperation and fear written on their faces from the moment they were caught. This man, now beside him, had acted quite composed in comparison. Who would have thought that his fears were the deepest of them all. This wasn’t the fear of being caught, more the fear of the unknown, of something he expected to be thoroughly wicked but still wasn’t entirely sure of. It might be that Madara now saw the man beside him less as an intruder and more as a lost sheep, far from home and not being able to tell a domesticated dog and an unpredictable wolf apart. 

“Could be better.” Tobirama wasn’t expecting this question. First of all, because regardless of the shaman’s words he felt himself as a captive and secondly, after what he had seen in Madara’s mind, he should have been the one asking that. From the moment Tobirama had entered this room the dark-haired man had been annoyed and indifferent about him and overall seemed to have a very arrogant quality to him. These tears weren’t annoyed, indifferent or arrogant. These were tears he couldn’t have imagined belonging to the man beside him. But they did and they were devastating and Tobirama felt sorry for him even though he was the man who had given the permission to introduce Tobirama to this unexplainable fire burning within him. The spirit couldn’t help but to see his brothers in the stead of the young man on his deathbed who must have been very close to Madara.

“...And you?” “Huh?” Madara wasn’t waiting for an elaboration to start a conversation so soon. “Are you all right?” Madara had to settle for a short answer as well since he wasn’t ready to discuss the greatest pain he had ever felt and might feel till the end of his days. “Could be better.” 

“He...” started Tobirama again, “...who…?” “My little brother,” answered Madara quickly as he felt his heart tighten up again as it had done so for the last couple of months every time his thoughts drifted in the direction of his little brother, of him not being there with him for much longer. Tobirama let his head sink downwards after hearing that.

Madara started fidgeting as if wanting to ask something but not knowing how. He wasn’t like the shaman who could muster pretty clever words to get something. He had only his hope that there still was a way to save his brother. Finally, he just blurted out with desperation in his eyes as he turned fully to face the spirit “Can you help him?” Stunned, Tobirama raised his head and looked with wide eyes at Madara. The Uchiha managed a steady eye contact as he eagerly went on. “The shaman said we could help each other. I’m ready for anything, just… can you do it? Can you help my brother?” Anxiety was clear on his part. 

“I’m… not a healer,” answered the spirit quietly and looked down and then away. Every little hope Madara had had shattered right there and then. He closed his eyes to try not to break down completely. “But,” Tobirama continued after a little thoughtful moment, “I know someone who is.” Madara’s eyes shot open and he stared at the man before him. It was the last piece of hope he’ll probably ever find before it’s too late so Madara took a strong hold of that and wasn’t willing to let it go. 

“Who?” he asked and held his breath. Tobirama wasn’t sure if he really should do that. He wasn’t sure if these people were a threat to him or his kind. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he decided to give a helping hand. But he was sure that this man’s, Madara’s love for his brother was real. Madara wasn’t after more power like Hashirama’s stories had described the human kind but was probably even ready to give it away if it would mean that his little brother could live. Tobirama was sure of that love and dedication and he was ready to put his trust in it. 

“My brother,” gave Tobirama a short reply and looked Madara in the eyes again. “Your brother...” repeated Madara after him as if under a spell still trying to comprehend that he still had a chance, his little brother still had a chance. 

“I could bring you to him.” explained Tobirama. “But only you: I don’t want anyone else to come along!” Every word was carefully stressed to make his point clear. Madara nodded with a serious expression. “Understood.” 

The water spirit examined the readiness on Madara’s face. It probably wouldn’t hurt to prepare the man a bit for what was about to come. Straightening his back, Tobirama stated with a firm voice “Like any other spirit he will want something in return for his favour.” The last piece of information made Madara’s one hand grip onto the other. “And that would be?” “My brother likes to look at souls. He will want to see yours.” 

The Uchiha looked up from his hands as he inquired further, confusion mixed with a light tone in his voice “Just see?” The spirit nodded. “Yes, just see.” “But where’s the catch then?” It couldn’t be that such an amazing power could be obtained with just letting the healer _ look _ at something. Madara was sure that there had to be more to it. 

Tobirama was still looking at Madara, measuring his reactions. The man’s determination was unwavering, regardless of the suspicion around the newfound information. “The “catch” would be that not everyone is willing to open themselves up like that.” At that Madara looked even more confused so Tobirama continued “Letting someone see your soul will mean that you show them _ everything_. Every little dark corner, every twisted thought you have tried to hide till that moment. You’ll be exposed like never before. And that is something that not everyone can endure.”

Well, it didn’t _ sound _ bad. Then again, no-one had ever looked at Madara’s soul before so he had no experience to base that feeling on. But it didn’t matter. He was ready to do it. Ready to do whatever if it meant that his brother lived. Madara regained his confidence and stopped playing with his hands. “All right. I’m ready for that.”

Then he hesitated a little before leaning forward. “You said that all spirits expect something in return for their favours. What do _ you _ want?” Madara saw the spirit straightening himself once more before looking with these serious red eyes into his own. “I will want you to promise me to never hurt or treat my family badly again and to use your status as a clan head to make sure that your clan will do the same.”

That kind of request was respectful but also very sad. It felt like a hostage situation where the kidnapped person promised to help the kidnappers if they won’t hurt his family. Actually, Madara could see the same pattern shining through the situation they were in right now, only with less kidnapping and more finding yourself in the wrong place. Such honest request made Madara feel a little ashamed for the situation that he himself had helped to make more antagonistic for the spirit. So he answered with the same honesty “I promise to do that and to see that my clan would do the same.”

That was it. The deal had been made. Both sides breathed a sigh of relief as the unknown outcome had turned into a concrete agreement. The firewood had started to crackle louder thus catching Madara’s attention. He gazed into the living fire and asked the man who was now the embodiment of his last hope “Are you tired? I could offer you a place to sleep so we could start searching for your brother tomorrow morning. If you have nothing against it,” added Madara hurriedly. The last part of the question was followed by a sideways glance to make sure the spirit was all right with that. “Sure. If you could show me to a lake or pond nearby that would be perfect.”

It would be false to say that Madara wasn’t taken aback by these words. But reminding himself that this was a water spirit he was dealing with he was ready to just roll with that. He nodded and told the spirit to follow him. 

Madara was taken aback again when the spirit walked to the pond in Madara’s garden and submerged into it without any hesitation. With a few hurried steps, after the spirit had disappeared from his view and stayed like that, Madara was about to jump in there himself in fear that something had happened. But before he could do so, the spirit rose to the surface again. “Thank you for allowing me to stay in your pond. I promise not to trouble your pretty fish so you can rest assured.” What else there could be that could have left Madara with such a worried face.

Still startled, Madara stared with wide eyes at the white-haired man floating in his pond. Forget the fish. Madara had thought the spirit had drowned or something. Then again he was a water spirit so that probably couldn’t happen. A little embarrassed Madara looked away from the man “I wasn’t worried about that…” 

The spirit just floated on and waited patiently for Madara to say something more since he was still standing on the shore of the pond questions clear on his face. Finally, the Uchiha turned his gaze to the spirit again accompanied by furrowed brows and a twisted mouth “You sure you want to sleep _ here_? I have a spare room with free pillows and blankets and..-” “I’m good.” interfered Tobirama and to state his finality added a reassuring little smile “Good night.”

Madara looked at him for a while longer but finally sighed with resignation. He muttered a “Good night” himself with the additional “I’ll see you in the morning” and left. Tobirama chuckled silently at the shocked expression the man had made before and watched him go into one of the wooden houses that surrounded the pond. Then he sunk into the water again for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the illustration also on my Tumblr: https://mightysnowflakestuff.tumblr.com/post/188472618240/a-scene-from-my-story-healing-chapter-4-in


	5. Forest

The anticipation for the forthcoming journey into the unfamiliar forest and the elevating thoughts of a possible cure for his little brother hadn’t allowed Madara to sleep much. At some point he had just forced himself to fall asleep since whatever this “soul-looking” requirement was, he probably had to prepare himself: mentally and physically.

Madara opened his eyes as the day was slowly starting anew. The sun hadn’t risen yet but the sky was brightening up more and more with every following minute. It was the perfect time to sneak out of the village accompanied by a spirit without being seen by the residents. It was the spirits wish to be left alone along his family. So the easiest way to achieve that, would be by being left unnoticed by the potential “aggressors”.

The Uchiha was still uncertain how to handle the “conflict”. It was an ancient story about how his people had acquired the living fire from the fire goddess herself. The offer came at a desperate time when many clans had gained more power and were slowly but certainly becoming a real terrifying threat for everyone else. The goddess had been generous to offer her power to Madara’s ancestors. In return she required to be worshipped as a lone deity which meant turning the back to any other extramundane beings, including spirits. The change had brought upon a clash between humans and spirits from which Madara’s people had come out as victors with their new power.

These people still honoured the fire goddess, the original living fire kept alive in the main chamber being the proof of that. As well as the actual eternal flame still being in the possession of the Uchiha clan, of course. But the spirits appearing in the old story were kind of forgotten. There hadn’t been any physical proof left of them actually existing here in the first place. Only stories. And stories could have been distorted through time.

Madara was speechless by how _ real _ this story was to the water spirit. By how scared the spirit was of people and how in the moment of being able to ask for anything in return for his favour he turned back to this ancient conflict and based on that required the safety for his family. It was as if Madara and the spirit lived in totally different worlds. Then again it could actually be like that.

The clan head yawned thoroughly before getting up and ready. He had packed his bag with food, water and other necessary elements that would prove to be useful on a journey into the unknown. No one went to the mysterious forest that some even titled as “forbidden” or “sacred”. So he had no idea what to expect other than a hike through woods. Madara had pondered upon bringing along his knife, just in case they happened to encounter some aggressive animals on the way. But in the end the knife stayed in his room. He was going to a sacred place to ask for help: having a knife in the bag could be interpreted falsely and that he didn’t want. Besides, the eternal flame was with him all the time and ready to be used when needed so he wasn’t really unarmed.

On his way to the spirit sleeping in his pond, Madara made a detour into his brother’s room. Sitting next to his bed Madara looked at the sleeping form before him whose breath was barely there these days. “I’ll be back and then you’ll be well again.” The determination and sincerity in his voice were meant to comfort his brother but Madara’s aching look betrayed that he was the one in need of a conformation of a sorrowless future.

With one last glance on the doorway, Madara finally left the house and made his way to the pond. The spirit couldn’t be seen in the yard so he probably was still in the water. At least Madara hoped so. There was no one to hold the spirit back from fleeing from this village, that had treated him poorly, during the night. The thought accelerated the Uchiha’s pace and heartbeat till the very moment he stepped on the shore of the pond and looked into it.

Two red eyes appeared under the water’s surface and suddenly the spirit from yesterday submerged from the depth of the pond. He didn’t come out straight away, looking around and then halting his eyes on Madara asked the latter: “Are we going?” Madara simply nodded and seeing the cautious look before him added: “There will be no one following us. I told the council I’ll be away for a day or two because of a personal matter and when we leave right now then it’ll be too early for anyone to notice you or the fact that we’re going in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.”

The spirit raised a brow at the name but didn’t question it, coming out of the water instead. The morning breeze was cool but Tobirama wasn’t bothered by being dressed in the thin silky shawl. The only time he really felt cold, was during winter and then he spent most of his time under the icy lid on top of his lake where the temperature was bearable in comparison to the snowy outside.

The outfit wasn’t unnoticed by the man waiting on the shore however. Madara stared thoughtfully at the cloth fluttering along the wind that was trying to pass as a decent clothing and finally decided to ask if the spirit wasn’t cold and if he should catch him something warmer. Tobirama declined from the offer much to Madara’s disappointment but the Uchiha couldn’t _ force _ the other to wear something less revealing so he left the issue where it was and told the spirit to lead the way.

In return, the spirit was rather amused with the worried questions he had received since last night. It reminded him of his brothers who would check on him from time to time to make sure that he was doing alright. Like Tobirama did as well. Though his brothers were more on the move than him, being stationed in his lakes as he was.

Looking at Madara and being reminded of his precious brothers, Tobirama was now certain that he had made the right decision by agreeing to help the man. The spirit headed in the direction of his home with a lightness in his steps and a peaceful expression on his face.

Madara tailed the spirit more cautiously. The vast heather and crowberry fields were soon replaced by tall pines that signified the entrance to the sacred forest. The trees acquired a mighty appearance, the energy surging within them apparent to the bare eye. Even the air felt… different. Fresh but old. As if all the flora around him could tell him incredulous stories about the old times if given the chance.

Despite the distinct colouring of the spirit, he fit into the scene astonishingly well. The pale figure wandered through the forest as smoothly as a river would, every turn made with a softness to it. Madara had never seen someone with such grace. It was obvious that the man before him was not human. The fine movement made Madara more conscious of his own treading that consisted of sudden little jumps from time to time to avoid falling on his nose because of the little roots hidden under the mossy carpet.

Neither of the two had said a word since leaving the village and Madara wasn’t sure if he even should talk in a place like that. However, the long wandering started to feel a bit eerie after some time so Madara just_ had _ to bring some semblance of normality back into it all. “You live here – in this forest – with your brothers?” It was more a statement with a question mark at the end.

The little twitch that went through the spirit and the sideways glance that followed it were all that was needed to break this otherworldly trance that had fallen on them. Tobirama turned to look forward again and Madara was about to accept the fact that his question was ignored when Tobirama reached out to the next tree he passed and traced his fingers lightly over it’s rough bark. ”Yes. We do,” he said looking up at the treetop whose spread out branches gave away the blue sky hanging over them. The tree that had received such gentle treatment caught Madara’s attention and his curiosity made him reach out his hand as well.

“Don’t!” Madara retracted his hand hurriedly and stayed blinking at the spirit who had now turned around entirely, eyes widen and holding his breath. Seeing that Madara hadn’t managed to sate his curiosity made him breath out and continue more calmly. “I don’t want my brother to know I’ve brought a human here...at least not now...”

Madara studied the figure before him looking down at the forest floor and rubbing the nape of his neck and decided not to question the guilt written all over the man’s face in favour of the other interesting element he had caught from the sentence heard. “Your brother will know I’m here when I _ touch _ a _ tree _?”

Tobirama looked up at the suspicion welcoming him on the others face. “I probably should have told you this before but my eldest brother created this forest. The trees are directly connected to him. So yes. Would he pay more attention he would have sensed us a long time ago since the flora here doesn’t end with trees only. But luckily for us he’s probably to immersed into some other _ interesting subject _ right now.”

The telling expression on the spirits face at the “interesting subject” part didn’t mean anything to Madara and Tobirama decided not to expand his knowledge either, muttering only a “Let’s go” and falling back into his track.

The might of the forest had begun to shrink and soon all that was left of it were some tiny crooked pine and birch trees here and there. They were enveloped by bright and warm sunlight as soon as the forest had changed into a vast colourful field that reached as far as one’s eye could see. The smell of northern Labrador tea was heavy in the air.

They were lucky that it was high summer with spring floods a distant memory and autumn rain not there yet so they could cross the picturesque bog with almost dry feet. In the beginning, Madara had made a wrong step so one of his foot had sunk through the springy peat moss. The spirit had quickly taught him that the key to walking through a bog is to step on thicker sods that are higher than the ground around it. After that Tobirama had occasionally glanced behind him to assess that his companion hadn’t gotten himself stuck for real this time and needed help. 

Thankfully, Madara was a quick learner and soon jumped behind Tobirama with ease. The latter was doing it gracefully as well, though Madara suspected that the spirit didn’t actually need to avoid the water underneath and was thus actually being thoughtful by showing Madara the way around the hidden ponds underneath all that moss. 

It was there, in the middle of a giant bog where Tobirama finally stopped. They had reached a little hill covered with a lot more trees and bushes than the landscape around it could offer. The hill looked like a little forest of its own in the middle of seemingly nothing. The two men stayed at the base of the elevation however, turning around to let their gaze fall over the even scenery. 

At first, Madara didn’t see anything around them. A moment later he did. It was a tiny figure closing in on them on happy feet humming carelessly as the hare's-tail cottongrass brushed gently along his bare shins. As the figure got closer, his height didn’t improve much. The boy that halted before them had unnaturally bicoloured hair, even his raised brows when looking at the water spirit beside Madara were coloured accordingly. Maybe they were natural after all…

“Tobirama!” Madara didn’t manage to find a conclusion to his pondering as the little boy ran the remaining short distance to the water spirit and hugged him with all his might. “Itama..” returned the spirit with a little smile spreading out on his face and put one arm around the now thoroughly content boy affectionately. Madara looked at the blissful scene before him and as sweet as it was something ached within him.

Then the child turned to look at Madara and grinned. “I see you brought us dinner!” Madara’s depressed thoughts were replaced by pure horror as he stared with wide eyes at the boy who had chirped the most terrifying sentence he had ever heard and was still somehow bulging with innocence. The little one just laughed and told him he should have seen his face after managing to catch his breath.

Madara was at a loss for words. This boy had to be Tobrama’s brother they had searched for. The one capable of healing. The one able to do the impossible. And it was a seemingly carefree child that skipped through bogs and made unwelcomed jokes. Madara huffed at the last part and instead of shouting at the child out of frustration he tried to be a better person and settled on a question that would change the topic. “You’re not scared of me?” It was a reasonable inquiry as the way the boy acted was so very different from his brother’s.

“Should I be?” retorted the child readily and tilted his head on one side. “No...” gave Madara after a thoughtful moment. He meant it in all earnest as he would never hurt a child, be it the enemy, a spirit or just a brat with a terrible sense of humour.

“Then there’s nothing to be scared of! The fact that you’re here with Tobirama is all the proof I need for that.” And the child didn’t look worried at all just as he had claimed. Showing his back to Madara again the boy all but beamed at the water spirit when asking “What brought you here?” 

Tobirama was much more calm in comparison when he locked his eyes with his little brother and stated with a seriousness to it “Madara requires your help. I was willing to bring him here as I believe he is... worthy of it.”

Itama looked into the red irises and there could be heard a sudden change in his tone as he voiced his thoughts. “I see.” The change became apparent to the eye when Itama turned much more slowly this time to inspect the stranger anew. The child looked the same but his pose and eyes spoke of a much wiser being than he had appeared in the beginning. The boy raised his head and asked with a gentle voice “Why have you sought me out, human?”

“Human” Madara thought. Despite the appearance of a child this boy was most certainly not one. Not only was the colouring of his hair something uncalled for among humans but the air around him got a bit chillier after appearing to be the same serious deity as his brother next to him.

“Honourable spirit. I’ve come to you in hope that you could save my little brother Izuna. He… He doesn’t have much time left. And I’m desperate. I’ll do anything if that means I could see my brother rise from his bed again.” Madara slumped on his knees, looking down and clenching his fists into his dark robe. Itama didn’t let the man just suffer through his agony. The boy stepped in front of the crouching man and with his little hand tilted Madara’s chin up to look him in the eyes.

“So you’re willing to show me your soul?“ Something was shimmering in these dark brown eyes at that. It wasn’t left unnoticed by Madara. Still, the Uchiha let his chin be held and answered without any doubt present in his demeanour “Yes, I am.”

Itama considered the man before him thoroughly before letting the chin go. The stranger was desperate like many others had been that had actually managed to find Itama. He was about to find out if this Madara had the willpower to match this desperation. 

“Before we start, I want to explain some things. It is your free will that lead you to me and offered me the content of your soul. You are also free to interrupt me on my action. But that will mean that you have lost your chance to beg for my help and you have to leave from this bog, this forest and never come back. Understood?” Madara nodded, though he was preparing himself to withstand anything this soul-looking required. Backing away wasn’t an option.

Itama nodded as well and asked Tobirama to stand a little further away. Looking into someone’s soul was a very intimate process and only he had received the permission to do that. The anticipation of someone opening themselves up for him made Itama want to grin from eagerness but he knew that it would be improper so he just sat discreetly on the moss before Madara and told him to look into his eyes and not glance away unless allowed to do so. The man acted accordingly and the “looking” could begin.

The eyes are the mirror of one’s soul. This man’s, Madara’s soul was deep like his almost black eyes. Itama relished every memory, thought, obsession, belief he could see. Be it “good” or “bad” he didn’t care. What mattered was that every bit made this man before him which meant that every bit was important. Itama sunk deeper in search for more hidden aspects: secrets, guilt and more that was to offer. Madara had to feel the meaning of prying open ones soul by now Itama thought and kept going. He wanted to see the man in every light possible.

To Itama’s surprise Madara hadn’t broken the looking and stayed true to his words. There was nothing the man wasn’t willing to share with him. He had been totally exposed. By the time Itama finished with clearance in his eyes, Madara’s gaze had become more of a dolls. Itama laid his both hands on Madara’s cheeks and said quietly “You may look away now if you wish.” The man blinked for a long moment and opened his eyes with more life to them again. 

“Madara. I will now give you the power to save your little brother Izuna.” With that the little spirit raised to his knees and gave a small kiss on the man’s forehead. “There. Now you just have to pass it on.” 

Madara didn’t know what to say. He was exhausted mentally and emotionally and his thoughts weren’t gathering that quickly after someone had rummaged through them but he knew one thing: he had to get to Izuna. Itama smiled at the hazy expression on the man and urged him on. “You have offered me enough. No need to stay thanking me. Your brother waits for you.” 

After hearing that, Madara nodded and stood up. His legs weren’t as stable as he would have wished for them to be but he could manage it. He looked at Tobirama in wait.

“You’re going with him?” Itama tilted his head in the direction of his brother and observed him. Tobirama looked away timidly and folded his arms before him. “I just want to make sure that Madara’s brother will receive the cure .”

Itama took in the stance of his brother before waving them of with his hand. “I see. Then you better get going if you want to get out of the forest by evening.” The boy gave Tobirama a final hug before letting them begin their trip to the village. 

Not a word was spoken on the way and the trip seemed quicker as it had on their way to Itama. It might be the elevating reality that Izuna could now actually be saved that made them move faster and just like Itama had said they arrived back to the village in the evening. Accompanied by Madara, Tobirama didn’t fret much that he would be caught again as an intruder. Also, he trusted the Uchiha that no one saw them enter the village, at least not someone who didn’t already know that he existed.

With hurried steps Madara reached his brother’s room and stepped in, Tobirama at his tail. The Uchiha lowered himself next to the lying figure and without breaking any good news to his sleeping brother first, he passed the little spirit’s kiss on to his brother. Then he watched on with anticipation surging through his entire being.

The change came and quickly at that. The breathing eased and the colour returned to the sleeping man’s face. Then, the eyes fluttered open and a tired look was answered with a teary eyed one. “Madara?” rasped the lying man as it had been a long time since he had actually spoken to anybody. Madara took his little brother into his arms and held him there as if intending to never let him go again. “I’m here. You’re well. Everything’s all right now.” Izuna just smiled weakly before dozing off again. He might have been cured but he had a lot of strength to gather again before he could actually leave his bed again.

Tobirama watched on as the brothers embraced each other. He was happy for them. He truly was. And so he left to give them the moment just to have each other again. However, before he could leave Madara called out to him. The spirit looked back at the black eyes filled with tears and listened to the words “Thank you”. Tobirama smiled a little at that. Madara continued with a strained voice “Will I see you again? When Izuna is back to his health again. I would like to thank you properly then.” Tobirama wasn’t expecting this inquiry but he wasn’t against the idea it carried. “Come to the forest edge if you want to see me. There will be someone to show you the way.” And with that Tobirama left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's depressing how it seems that the English language doesn't have a very broad vocabulary to describe a bog. At least Wikipedia didn't help me much this time around. Ahh.... And I was so ready to show off in this particular field of knowledge...  
welp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I did my best with what I could find.
> 
> Illustration: https://mightysnowflakestuff.tumblr.com/post/188732677115/spirit-itama-sitting-in-a-raised-bog-that-is


	6. Lake

In the morning Izuna rose from the bed and with the help of his older brother felt the sun’s warmth on his skin after being hidden under many blankets for so long. The relishing smile that followed brought one upon Madara’s face as well. 

He told Izuna everything that had happened. His younger brother was more at ease with the knowledge of spirits existing and making deals with his older brother than Madara had been in the beginning. Which was… unexpected? Madara had predicted big eyes staring up at him unbelievingly and demanding every detail. Which Izuna did, but he accepted everything fairly quickly. He even pointed out that it was a miracle that Tobirama had wanted to help him after such harsh handlement. But most of all, he was incredibly grateful and asked more than once if there was a way he could thank the spirit personally. 

Though he meant Tobirama only, since hearing about the other spirit, Itama, who had emptied Madara’s soul and then put it back together, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to visit the little one. He was grateful still but he could be grateful in the comfort of his home without the need to accidentally drown in a bog or shake hands with someone capable of taking human souls. It was probably Madara’s version of telling the story that had hyped the emotions and experiences behind his yesterday’s trip but Izuna could be cautious. After all, _ he _ hadn’t met a spirit in real life to dispute what he had heard from Madara.

Before Madara could get on his way to go look for the spirit, as he had told the latter he would like to do, another one asked him after Tobirama. It was Kagami. Now that Madara thought about it, wasn’t it Kagami because of whom the spirit was found in the first place? 

The little one’s eyes were sparkling and curious as he demanded to know where his “saviour” was. It was unlikely that someone who had taken care of Kagami after the incident had titled Tobirama as such so it had to be Kagami himself who truly thought about the spirit like that. Maybe if someone had asked the child first what had happened exactly, the night would have escalated a bit more smoothly…

The bouncing of the boy brought Madara back from his thoughts to the question asked and he had to admit to the young one that he wasn’t sure. Still, he added, probably influenced by the saddening look before him, that if he sees his “saviour” again he will forward the greetings and tell him how grateful Kagami is. That made the young Uchiha beam. After rambling that maybe that stranger will come visit him one day the boy thanked Madara for his promise with a hug and ran on.

“Children,” Madara thought and followed the boy with his eyes. A little smile crept on his lips as he turned to continue his way to the forest. The Uchiha pondered that maybe the spirit would take on the offer to visit the village again. He knew Tobirama didn’t want to be seen by the villagers for fear of people learning about the existence of spirits. However, Madara had something in his bag that could solve the problem easily. He weighed the bag in his hand thoughtfully before throwing it over his shoulder and hurrying his steps.

“There will be someone to show you the way” had Tobirama said. To be honest, Madara didn’t dare to guess who it could be. He just hoped that that _ someone _ doesn’t feel the need to declare him as dinner again the first thing when they see Madara.

The ones greeting him at the border of the forest were the same old pines. No one else. Madara frowned but couldn’t scoff rightly so, since he didn’t know who or what he should be looking for. He skimmed the trees before him, not daring to take a step in alone. The sunlight was flickering on the forest floor and birds were happily chirping above him. At one point a tufted duck flew over him and landed some meters away from Madara, starting to preen his feathers.

The last one caught the Uchiha’s attention. Not because the bird didn’t seem to care for the proximity of a human but because tufted ducks shouldn’t be in this area. The only waterbody near the village was the river and the flow there was too heavy for a tufted duck to dive for molluscs and plants to feed. 

As Madara stared at the duck taking care of his feathers the latter finally raised its head and gold-yellow eyes met black ones. It was weird to say the least: having a staring competition with a duck. Suddenly, the duck took off and Madara expected to be left alone again but the bird flew only past the first trees of the forest and landed again. Its head tuft moved as the duck looked back at Madara, as if waiting. Then it opened its blue-grey bill and quacked. 

It was definitely weird because it _ really _ seemed as if the duck was waiting for something. ...Or maybe for _ someone_. Madara though he was going crazy but for some reason he was more confident after every passing second that _ this _ was his escort through the woods. A _ duck_.

The Uchiha had to collect himself before he was ready to admit that he was about to talk with a bird for the first time in his life. He established a sceptical eye contact and asked with a quieter than normal voice: “Did Tobirama send you?” All he got was a quack and then the duck took off again flying deeper into the forest. 

Madara had to choose quickly. Will he really follow the bird and hope that it will bring him to the spirit? The Uchiha gave in under the pressure of the duck getting away and ran after it into the forest. Thankfully, it was easy to spot the duck amidst all this lush vegetation. The bird was coloured black with white flanks at its sides which made him stand out. 

The forest felt like it had before, powerful and ancient, and this time Madara knowingly avoided touching trees, the words of the spirit still echoing in his head. If Tobirama didn’t want his older brother to know that he had allowed a human to come into the forest then so be it. Though, after meeting with the healer, Itama, he had an expectation that the water spirit’s older brother couldn’t be that much different. They were brothers still, right? And Itama was quite all right with Madara being there if not happy for his own reasons.

If the last time the Uchiha was greeted with sudden burst of light in the form of an extensive bog that had to offer nothing to block the sun then now before him was sun glitter. The air felt colder and more humid but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Rather, it was refreshing. 

Stepping through the woods, Madara found a calm lake with clear water and a green shore. The warm sun that lit up the surroundings reminded him, regardless of August coming to an end, that there were still beautiful days to come.

The tufted duck flew on and landed on the lake near the shore and started preening again. Madara followed it and stopped at the edge of the lake. The spirit couldn’t be seen but everything seemed quite satisfactory with the lake there (Tobirama was a _ water _ spirit after all) and the duck still there with him so Madara decided to wait and see what comes next.

He opened his bag and took out a sandwich he had put together this morning. He could have his lunch before the spirit appeared. After all, it wasn’t polite to eat in front of someone and he hadn’t thought about bringing another sandwich with him to share. Did spirits even eat?

Madara’s pondering ended with contemplating the duck again sitting in the water. Out of habit and maybe gratitude he threw the duck a piece of his sandwich. The following made the Uchiha froze and almost drop his lunch.

All of the sudden, the duck grew in size and the next moment the one that picked up the piece of sandwich, now floating in the water, had a human form. The young man with peanut coloured hair was glaring at him and holding the bit of sandwich meaningfully between his thumb and index finger. 

“What’s _ wrong _ with you?!” yelled the guy. “Feeding _ bread _ to a _ duck_? Don’t you know it’s _ harmful _ to birds? They’ll get _ fat _ and can’t fly anymore! When the winter comes, they won’t be able to migrate to the south! Uncaring halfwit… Unbelievable...” With that the man put the soaked bit of sandwich in his human mouth and holding an intense eye contact with Madara ate it. Then he asked for more.

Madara didn’t know on which shock inducer he should concentrate on. The sudden disappearance of the lovely duck was quite unsettling not to speak of a human appearing out of thin air in its stead. However, the angry accusation of feeding a duck that sounded more as if he had committed a murder right before the other’s eyes, was quite distressing as well. So when the man demanded for more, Madara just obliged and gave the man, that had come out of water to sit next to him, another piece of his sandwich.

The Uchiha felt eyes drilling through him at his side but didn’t dare to look. He was at a loss for words and truthfully at the loss of reality at this point. Numbly, he raised what had been left of his lunch and took a bite.

“Brother’s here.” The simple comment had been followed with the disappearance of staring which let Madara breathe more freely. He brushed off the crumbs left of his bread and turned his head to warily look up at the now much calmer man beside him. “Brother?” Madara didn’t get any new information from his companion other than the fact that the young man had a big scar on his cheek that Madara felt brave enough to inspect a few seconds longer than it would have been polite. However, the firm direction of the man’s gaze told Madara exactly where he should look for the mentioned relative.

The Uchiha’s eyes wandered on the glimmering lake and a moment later the water made way to a pale figure. Tobirama’s gaze met with him and without moving any further the spirit uttered silently with wonder apparent in his voice: “You really came...” 

“Ye-yeah,” managed Madara in reply. The spirit looked even more ethereal than before with the clear water glittering around him with a golden glow and a tiny smile sneaking on his face. Tobirama truly was a spirit, there was nothing to deny it. 

Before the silence could carry on too long, Tobirama took the talking into his own hands. “Madara. You can thank my little brother Kawarama for bringing you to me,” said the spirit and gestured vaguely with his hand in his brother’s direction. ”I hope there weren’t any… problems on your way here?” From the way how the spirit’s politeness had turned into a question and how the lips tightened and a frown crept on Tobirama’s face, Madara knew it was about whether he had been followed or not. 

The Uchiha put on his most reassuring expression he had used for Kagami this morning and tried to ease the spirit’s worry. “No one other than my brother knows that I went into the forest. And my brother won’t tell anyone!” Added Madara hurriedly. “He owns you much more than this.” Then he turned to his left and continued with a smile still on his face “Kawarama. Nice to meet you!” The latter looked at the hand that had been raised for him but didn’t touch it. “I can’t say the same.”

“Kawarama!” That came from the water where Tobirama was finally moving in the direction of the two men, narrowed eyes judging the non-existing politeness his brother had just demonstrated. It didn’t seem to faze the man on the shore though as he landed in a more comfortable position: crossing his legs and letting both hands support him from behind.

“I don’t like you” said Kawarama abruptly to Madara as he looked to his right. “_ I _ have to cancel my plans so that _ you _ could reach the lakes without getting lost on the way.” Tobirama looked exasperated at that. “Kawarama, you don’t have plans.” “Yes I do!” The younger of the two had leaned forward and looked pointedly at his older brother. Just as calmly as before, Tobirama went on with a brow raised to express his doubts. “Is there really that much planning to do for roaming around with your furry friends in search of better berry-fields?” That made Kawarama narrow his eyes and press his lips together before answering after a tiny pause. “...Not all my friends are furry.” With that low murmur he turned into an adder and crawled onto a nearby rock in a show of being offended and preferring the gentle sun over such mean words. Tobirama just rolled his eyes at the display. 

The moment the spirit stepped out of the lake the Uchiha noticed something. Tobirama was dry. Madara felt his own long raven black mane move along the gentle breeze and was jealous. The tantrum from before had been almost forgotten with the idea of instant dry hair.

The other thing Madara noticed was the same old shawl fluttering around Tobirama. At least the water spirit’s little healer knew what clothes were. He wasn’t sure about the other brother as Madara had been too bewildered by the latter’s appearance that he hadn’t really taken his time to evaluate any clothing presented to him at the moment. Madara had a feeling he might not actually want to know what the man, Kawarama had been wearing before turning into an adder, or more precisely, what he _ hadn’t _ been wearing.

The Uchiha shook the thought out of his head and stood up to greet the spirit properly. With the depressing thoughts gone that had held a firm place in Madara’s mind till yesterday, he could now really take in the spirit fully. 

Tobirama was a bit taller than him and slimmer. The paleness could be described as otherworldly but it wasn’t a bad look. The spirit seemed very healthy despite the colouring if not outright glowing with energy. Like the trees in the forest that he wasn’t allowed to touch. Madara could feel the same ancient vibe coming from the spirit, though the surging life that had been beaming from the trees was in case of Tobirama more flowing within him. 

“How is your brother doing?” That question came from the spirit standing in front of him who seemed a little amused by the way it startled Madara out of his thoughts again. Really, the Uchiha was thinking too much. “Very well!” came the answer shortly and as Madara stood up as well, his dark eyes spoke of genuine happiness. “Izuna actually managed to go outside today! He was so glad to feel the sun again that he actually shed some tears...” Madara looked at Tobirama with a big smile forgotten on his face and shaking his head slowly. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Tobirama answered with a sincere smile as well. If the brothers were happily together again then stepping over his brother’s strict warnings had been worth it. And additionally, it was nice to know Madara as a man capable of expressing anything other than irritation and indifference like he had done in the beginning when Tobirama had been caught…

“Now,” Madara took the lead with a confident undertone, “as I said I would like to thank you properly so this is what Izuna and I came up with.” He squatted down next to his bag and opened it. From the inside came out indigo blue velvet. The cape that Madara now held in his hands was beautiful. The velvet looked soft to the touch, as did the white fluffy fur collar. Tobirama couldn’t help himself but to reach out his hand and touch the softness in front of him. His pale fingers sank into and merged with the white fur, the red patterns on his hand becoming more apparent. He looked questioningly at the man holding the present.

Madara coughed to clear his throat before explaining without raising his eyes from the clothing. “It may not look much but it does mean a lot to me and my brother. This cape was one of our mother’s belongings that were left behind when she passed away. She adored it and put it on only for the most important occasions. Izuna and I thought that there wouldn’t be anything more valuable for us than this that we could give you to show our gratitude.” The Uchiha fell silent but finally shifted his gaze to look at the spirit with a hesitant but sincere expression. 

Tobirama let it all sink in before replying. “No, it’s… beautiful. Really.” Though letting his hand run along the velvet he seemed to be hesitating as well. “Are you sure you are willing to give it to me? If it’s a memento of your late mother then...” 

“We want you to have it!” Madara spoke out more loudly than before, confidence lighting up his eyes. “We talked it over. Yes, it holds good memories and is thus important to us but that’s exactly why we want _ you _ to have it! We would be glad to know that this cape is in your hands because you have earned it. And,” Madara made a little pause before continuing with an almost smug face with one side of his lips shifting upwards, “that piece of clothing would look rather nice on you. Definitely more decent than that _ shawl _ wrapped around your waist.”

The light sneer made the spirit look at the mentioned silk before raising a brow and contemplating the man before him. Madara definitely had something against his outfit. “I’ll have you know that a silken attire is a common choice among water spirits. It’s light and comfortable when spending most of your time in a lake or pond or any other waterbody. Speaking of _ living in the water _ , why would I even _ need _ to wear anything more?” 

“Well, if you want to visit my village again then a decent clothing would offer you far fewer unwelcome looks and that is something you’d rather want as I’ve come to an understanding.” The matter-of-factly stated retort wasn’t something Tobirama expected. He straightened himself and stayed staring at the man that spoke as if he was sure Tobirama would like to come back to the place where he had been captured and treated indifferently.

Madara noticed his error and rushed to explain himself. “The thing is,” the awkward undertone was followed by his eyes slipping away from the spirit, “my brother would very much like to see and thank you in person. Of course it’s not something you need to do if you don’t want to!” The last part came out as a sputter during which Madara’s gaze jumped hurriedly on the spirit again.

Since Tobirama wasn’t saying anything right away and looked more confused than annoyed, Madara felt it was safe to add to all of this “There’s another clan member who would like to meet you as well.” The question mark on the spirits face encouraged him to continue. “The boy you saved, Kagami, he sees you as a “hero” kind of. I promised him to tell you how thankful he is and how much he would like to see you.”

At the mention of the child Tobirama’s expression softened. He remembered the boy: coming alone on the bridge with a quiet melody on his lips and throwing stones in the water. What a peaceful picture it was. So peaceful that Tobirama had forgotten himself and startled at the stone that fell near him a lot more strongly than he normally would. Which had led to the boy falling into the river while trying to figure out what that movement was...

Without much thought Tobirama found himself asking “How’s the boy?”, voice still lingering in the past. “He’s fine. At first he could have been a little shocked but now he’s running around again and asking me if I know where to find you.”

Tobirama thought. He had nothing against seeing Kagami again or getting to know Madara’s brother. He couldn’t keep inviting people into his brother’s forest so if he wanted to see these two he had to go to them himself. That would mean the village and village would mean people that would learn about his existence as a spirit and then… He didn’t know what would come then. 

Maybe they wouldn’t care but maybe they would learn about his brothers’ powers and start demanding favours from them with the threat of their eternal flame. Still, he hoped that Madara’s people weren’t as heartless as Hashirama’s stories depicted them. Madara proved to be a rather pleasant company so how bad could the others be… Tobirama tried not to think about what the eternal flame had done to him and concentrated on the idea that he had just found himself in a complicated situation.

Giving his musing some voice, Tobirama offered his thoughts to Madara as well. “I would very much like to meet the boy and your brother but I don’t want to put _ my _ brothers under a potential threat.” To the spirits surprise Madara didn’t seem to be saddened by that but looked rather enthusiastic. 

Leaning forward the Uchiha stated with raised brows “No one will know that you’re a spirit if you don’t look like one.” Tobirama looked confused “And how would I do _ that_?” The answer revealed itself when Madara reached again for his bag and brought out more articles of clothing. “If you dress like a decent human being, no one will suspect anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration: https://mightysnowflakestuff.tumblr.com/post/629911939184721920/all-of-the-sudden-the-duck-grew-in-size-and-the


	7. Encounter

Hashirama was thriving. Once again he had visited the beautiful maiden in the hilly side of the forest and marveled at the mortal’s grace. How her gentle fingers lifted the pages of her book. How there appeared little dimples on her cheeks as her dog put its snout on her lap to get some attention. How she proceeded to water the love-in-a-mist with an adoring expression whereas her hair glistened in the care of sun and wind. Was she aware what these flowers spoke of? Of puzzlement but also openness to love? Was Hashirama taking the symbolism too seriously?

It was a shame that the wonderful lady didn’t bring all of her time in the garden bordered with the forest on one side. It was understandable tough. Hashirama could wait and dream about her as long as she was busy living her life outside of his field of sight.

Still, the saddest part of this was, that all he _ could _ do was dream. She was a human after all. Nothing good came out of forming a bond with a human. Hashirama would know, firsthand.

He had tried to reason with Itama to stop helping humans since the only reason people ever dared to enter his forest anymore was to find the healer that was so ready to lend his hand (for appropriate exchange of course). Hashirama had to fall back with his reasons though, when Itama claimed, very firmly so, that he has his right to reach out for willing souls as this is part of who he is - a carer of souls. And the older of the two couldn’t argue against that. The picture of flickering will-o'-the-wisps illuminating the bog in blue-green colours during night as Itama travelled through his domain, making sure that every soul that he had once looked upon and in the end returned to him in their full glory, was finally at peace, came to Hashirama’s mind.

Still, in the older brother’s opinion, Itama should be especially aware of the threat the humans expose as he looks into them so thoroughly. At least his other brothers didn’t feel the need to endanger the peace in his forest that should keep them safe and _ away _ from those selfish mortals.

A moment later, Hashirama could feel that something wasn’t right. He came to a halt. Concentrating on this disturbing factor, he sensed a signature moving through the woods that didn’t belong there. A human. Hashirama narrowed his eyes and grumbled in a low mutter. 

He wasn’t gonna confront the human… a man (?)... personally. These few people who found their way here usually left soon as quickly as possible or found their end because of their own stubbornness and clumsiness. Either way, the forest helped Hashirama make sure that those people were gone in one way or another. 

He was about to continue his stroll, those calming thoughts taking over his mind, as he sensed something else about the intruder. He wasn’t alone. Suddenly, Hashirama’s eyes shot wide open and his breath quickened. Tobirama!

* * *

“Your brother. He… he seems to have a problem with me.” “So it seems,” answered Tobirama with a sigh and looked down at the forest floor as they walked through the woods, this time rather leisurely. It had taken some time for Madara to persuade the spirit into wearing the clothes he had brought along with him. In the end, the taller male had agreed, the last sceptical look landing on the big red and white fan sawn on the back of the dark eggplant-coloured robe. However, Madara had reassured him that wearing his clan’s symbol will indicate that he is welcome to the village whenever he wants to visit and the residence will understand it the same way as well.

Tobirama started to pull absentmindedly on his sleeve’s unfamiliar material as Madara continued. “Is he always like that? Always… ready to bite?” The Uchiha struggled to find the right words to describe Kawarama’s earlier behaviour but thankfully Tobirama understood what he meant. “He has his limits. You’ll learn to grasp them with some experience.” 

The spirit looked painfully back at the time when he had overestimated his brother’s sense of humour and in exchange for laughing over how Kawarama didn’t seem to stop sneezing after sniffing a blooming bush covered with pollen too excitedly, Tobirama had been “gifted” a pair of fluffy white rabbit ears that didn’t disappear before a week living with them. During that time his brothers had visited him more frequently than ever before, just to get a feel of his new soft twitchy parts followed by them cooing how cute they were on him. Often than not, Tobirama had escaped under one of his lakes, to his brothers’ disappointment. After the incident, the water spirit had learned to keep a _ very _ passive face whenever Kawarama achieved anything ridiculous. The good laugh just wasn’t worth it.

Madara wasn’t sure if he’d want to indulge in such an experience Tobirama must have lived through, judging by the man’s pouting face. The Uchiha wanted to know what was that dreadful story that had opened the spirits eyes to Kawarama’s boundaries. However, he never got to ask that because suddenly his companion stopped and shot a lightning fast gaze to his right, wide eyes staring through the woods. Whatever he must have seen, made the spirit’s shoulders hunch. 

Without thinking, Madara stepped beside Tobirama, ready to defend the frightened man. The Uchiha wasn’t sure what _ he_’ll do once he knew who they were against but right now he let his eternal flame flow through his body and hoped that his prowess would be enough. 

Peeking to his left, when Madara took the place beside him, Tobirama saw the way the man prepared himself and gasped desperately “No! Don’t use that now!” but it was too late.

The forest around them shifted. The tall trees curved in their direction, making the sunlight almost disappear. The only light glowing hotly from Madara’s eyes and ...from the darkness before them. The Uchiha saw how an ominous figure approached them, every step made leaving hops growing in its wake that then proceeded to strangle the nearby trees, thus making their surroundings even more shady. 

Tobirama called out with a small voice. “Brother...” Greenly lit intense eyes hopped on Tobirama, then on Madara and narrowed threateningly. “Step away from my brother, _ human_!” Hashirama all but growled. 

The Uchiha was confused. Brother? Was there really a need to ready himself for an attack then? But Tobirama looked frightened… Madara allowed his gaze to lift to the man standing beside him, taking in the wariness in his features. There was definitely something going on that he didn’t know about. He let his eyes settle on the dark figure before him again, observing.

Tobirama made a step forward, raising his hands before him, as if calming a bigger animal. He had gained a new determined look on his face. “Brother, you’ve got it wrong! I’m not in danger! It was I that brought Madara here!” “You what?” That was a shout Tobirama had never witnessed coming from his usually cheery older brother before. The pale man sank into himself, the otherworldly disbelieving eyes boring into him. “Why would you do that, Tobirama?”

“Hashirama!” The younger spirit sounded desperate. ”His brother was _ dying_! I couldn’t just _ leave _ him, if there was a way I could help!” 

The following silence was cut short as the older spirit snarled along clenching his fists till they shook. “He’s a human! My family _ did _ die because of the _ same humans_.” The emphasis was accompanied by angry eyes drilling into glowing red. “And I will _ not _ have the family that I have left die before my eyes as well!”

Tobirama had looked down as his brother lashed out. He knew what his older brother had lived through. But Tobirama refused to see every human as the same. He looked up again, facing his brother, and stated firmly and sincerely. “Madara wouldn’t do that! If that were his intention then I wouldn’t be standing here at this moment.” 

Before Hashirama could say anything, Tobirama added quickly, more out of agitation “And don’t come lecturing me if lately you have spent most of your time goggling at a _ human _ woman!”

Too late Tobirama understood that he probably shouldn’t have let his emotions take over him, regardless of his position in the argument. Hashirama was seething “I have _ never _ brought a human into the forest!”

Even if Tobirama had wanted to say anything more, Hashirama didn’t let him. The older spirit lifted his chin and declared resolutely “Enough! Bring him out of the forest and make sure that he or any of his kind never come back here again!” That was the final sentence and Tobirama knew it, seeing it in his brother’s unwavering eyes. The water spirit pressed his lips together and without a word took hold of Madara’s hand and left. 

The Uchiha just let himself be pulled away. Only now dared he let his power rest, his eyes gaining the familiar dark colour again. He took one look at the purposefully treading spirit and understood how big of a blow this encounter had been for the latter. Madara remembered the worry in the man’s features that had changed into desperation. Why was Tobirama so frightened? It was his own brother, right? Or was he worried about Madara? If so then why? Madara had had enough of sitting in the dark. The spirit had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration: https://mightysnowflakestuff.tumblr.com/post/629997381182701568/the-forest-around-them-shifted-the-tall-trees


	8. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! 🎄⛄

The continuous tretting subsided the moment the two men reached the border of the forest, the stubborn expression shifting into an uncertain one. Madara, seeing how the spirit bit his lip, took the lead instead, searching for the consent from the other’s face and when getting it in the form of a shallow nod, pulled Tobirama after him, their connected hands never parting. At the gates of the village Madara stopped one more time, looking back at the spirit and after letting the latter breathe in and out thoroughly, they made their way inside.

The spirit grasped Madara’s hand firmly when they passed by the first humans. However, when the clan members only nodded respectfully to their leader and greeted Tobirama with a few words, before proceeding on their way, Madara felt the grasp loosen a bit. That was good but the Uchiha still chose the shortest way to his home to let the spirit relax a bit.

Tobirama recognised the little pond that he could feel rippling soothingly in the same direction they were going, so he knew where they were headed. The knowledge eased his mind a bit, being still unsure about the proximity of so many people. When they reached the familiar wooden house, Madara finally let go of Tobirama’s hand to open the door for him. The spirit gladly slipped inside, escaping the friendly but prying looks he had gotten from the villagers that had focused mainly on his clothing. Tobirama was happy that no one seemed to inspect him with a suspecting look but the attention was still too much for his tastes. When Madara had closed the door again, Tobirama turned around to complain.

“You told me that when I wear this attire I would be just like everyone else! But all I felt were eyes on me!” Madara contemplated the pout for a moment, trying to find words to ease the spirit's mind from unnecessary worry. “They were just curious to see a new face. Trust me, everyone who saw you and the Uchiwa on your back are already thinking of you as part of the clan.” Tobirama wanted to whine some more but was interrupted by a cheerful chirp. “And maybe they were wondering why their leader was holding hands with this new pretty clan member.” The men standing at the front door turned to see a young man leaning against the hallway’s wall with both eyebrows raised and a smirk firmly on his face. “Hey!” called the young Uchiha and waved with a smile.

“Be respectful!” commanded Madara, sneaking a peek at Tobirama by his side who thankfully didn’t seem concerned by the implied words. “But I am!” claimed the other dark-haired man with pretended hurt, bottom lip jutting out. “I’m respectful to what I saw from the window and so was probably everyone else you met on your way here.” Madara made a face at the happy-looking man and in favour of ignoring the comment, raised his hand to indicate at the latter. “This is my brother, Izuna. And Izuna, this is Tobirama.” Tobirama abandoned his pondering over the meaning of holding hands to humans and the fact that he was apparently pretty to human eyes, in order to greet the man he had come to visit with a polite nod. “Izuna. I’m glad to see you lively and well.” “I’m glad too and it’s all thanks to you!” The younger Uchiha’s face had gained a genuinely sincere look as he walked up to the pale man and reached out his hand. “I’m honoured to finally meet the spirit who saved my life.” “It was my brother who healed you. I hardly played any important role in this,” protested the spirit but took a hold of the hand offered anyway. “Well, without you my brother would never have reached the healer so my gratitude stands.” Tobirama listened to the serious note in Izuna’s voice and smiled.

When the men had moved on to the living room, Madara offered to prepare some tea. In response to the spirit’s interest in what exactly this “tea” was, the Uchiha promised that he’ll soon find out and rushed to open the cupboard doors in search for the teapot. Izuna used this time to gather Tobirama’s attention with a thoughtful hum.

“Sooo, you’re a water spirit, yes?” “Yes,” came the affirmative answer when Tobirama turned away from the fussing Madara to look into enthusiastic pair of eyes. “And you’re made of water?” “Partly yes,” pursed Tobirama his lips. “So basically I could drink you?” This time the answer delaid, even Madara, who was sprinkling some dried blossoms into the teapot, growing silent. “...What?!” came out the question in a chorus. Izuna ignored his now staring brother gasping at the idea and focused on the taken aback spirit in front of him, enthusiastically proceeding with the explaining.

“I mean you are made of water! Let’s say we end up in a desert and there is no water nearby and the only hope I have is you. Couldn’t that work? I’ve been thinking about this really hard.” “...Well, theoretically...” Tobirama managed to say through his confusion, his eyes looking left and right as if searching for the right answer. Izuna had more questions to offer. “But then it would mean that part of you will become a part of me. What would that mean? What would then happen?”

“I… really don’t know.” Tobirama finally looked Izuna in the eyes again because he really was at a loss for words. Here he was in front of a man that just a day ago had been at the verge of death and now, with sparkles in his eyes, was asking questions like “Can I drink you?” Thankfully, it probably wasn’t a normal behaviour of humans since Madara had been as much confused as him by the question. If only a bit more red. Tobirama made sure to ask later what was the deal with that. Yes, the question was a bit weird but it was still an interesting question he hadn’t thought of before and was determined to look in to.

After some more unexpected questions from Izuna, that made the spirit really wonder where these ideas all came from, Madara arrived with a tray of steaming tea and painted cups that he set on the table in the middle of the living room. “Actually, I have some questions as well,” uttered the man subsequently, turning to the spirit but not really looking at him. “Oh?” Tobirama had already tasted the endless pits of Izuna’s mind so some more questions weren’t going to hurt. With an expectant look, the spirit waited for Madara to elaborate. “But I think you would want to sit down for this.” It seemed like he wouldn’t be enjoying the incoming inquiry, but Tobirama sat down anyway. It was about time Madara started asking real questions, especially after meeting with Hashirama, so the spirit prepared himself.

“Why were you afraid of your own brother?” Madara observed the spirit’s face. The incident had upset Tobirama greatly but Madara needed to know. He had been sitting in the dark about the spirits’ existence his whole life and now that unbelievable things were unraveling before his own eyes, he wanted to gain some footing and understanding again. The older Uchiha was glad when the spirit found the willpower to answer him even though the abruptly ended meeting with his older brother must have still weighed him down.

“I wasn’t so much afraid of him as of your well-being.” So Madara had guessed correctly. “And why is that?” Tobirama squirmed a bit where he was sitting on the sofa, across from Madara who served the now ready tea into the cups. “Hashirama… He doesn’t regard humans very well. Well, I didn’t either until a day ago. It’s just my brother suffered the most during the conflict and he wants to make sure that none of us, his little brothers, don’t have to live through what he had to. For that his actions might become… final to a human...”

So Hashirama was ready to eliminate a threat to protect his family. Madara could understand that. But he couldn’t understand where such hurt and hatred came from. There were stories about this “conflict” carried on among the Uchiha for centuries but in none of them were his ancestors deserving such loathing. They had acted upon the same goal as Hashirama was now: to protect their loved ones. Of course, this is what the stories told him. When Tobirama really meant that his older brother had been present during this ancient clash, then the Uchiha stories might be a little different from what the spirits would recount...

“What was this conflict really?” asked Madara warily, not wanting to actually hurt the spirit if the clash was really something else for the spirits. Tobirama looked to his side, hands in his lap starting to fidget. However, the voice that came out was calm and even. “There was a time when spirits interacted with people quite often. In a bigger forest than this one here, there were mighty old sacred trees, so thick that ten people were needed to embrace the tree as a whole, where people contacted the spirits and brought them offerings. The forest was open for everyone who sought help or support. And the spirits granted the aid for those they deemed worthy. But then some people turned against the spirits living in that area.” Tobirama frowned but continued.

”Blinded by the fire goddess’s promise to become the owners of the eternal flame, these people took down the sacred old trees, creating altars for the holy fire in honour of the fire goddess on the very same spots. Spirits that didn’t want such horrid act to continue could taste the newly gifted eternal flame of these people with freshly changed mindsets that burned in their eyes as lively and hotly as a real flame. Because this fire was used for destruction many spirits found their end. Hashirama and others that understood in time that they can’t go against that new power, retreated and created new sacred places where this time no human could enter just like that. Those who entered these territories, would usually leave quickly or never be seen again.”

Tobirama fell silent after that, the clinking of Madara’s cup hitting gently the saucer the only source of sound in the room. The brothers exchanged looks before settling on the now downcast figure again. That version of the story was… different. They had never really thought about the nature of the conflict before, only that this was how the power had been gained. Now thinking about that, it was surprising that Tobirama hadn’t been more scared when captured by the same people who possessed the eternal flame that had brought such suffering to his kind. Maybe since Tobirama had never really seen a person up close before he hadn’t known what the fire goddess’s power looked like. Well, he had gotten a real good feel of it right on the spot thought Madara bitterly, crinkling his nose. Judging by the way Izuna had stayed quiet in contrast to his usual chirping, his thoughts must have travelled along similar unpleasant roads.

However, there was one part that was missing from Tobirama’s story and that was the reason behind the sudden change of mind among the Uchiha. Madara was already acknowledging the ways his ancestors had apparently acted, the spirit’s distress contributing to that splendidly, but still he wanted to make Tobirama understand at least a bit why things had turned out the way they did. The older Uchiha closed his eyes before opening them again and looked the spirit dead in the eyes which were still inspecting the floor.

“I am sorry for what your brother and your kind had to go through. However, I’d like to give you our point of view of this conflict as well.” With that, Tobirama’s head rose and he looked at the Uchiha waitingly. “The reason why our people seeked out the fire goddess’s powers was to protect the clan. With other clans gaining more and more power, the Uchiha were left in a dangerous situation. That’s why when the goddess descended to offer us the eternal flame in exchange for the Uchiha worshipping her as a lone deity, we were more than ready to accept such gift. It was to keep our loved ones safe. And that’s what we do to this today.”

Something in Tobirama’s demeanour changed, the gaze on Madara becoming more focused. The latter took it as a sign that his words were truly reaching the spirit. He decided to use this very moment to finally say everything that needed to be said. The older Uchiha shifted a little and went on with a serious tone.

”I’m also sorry for the way I let you be treated after you were captured. Such kind of interrogation is cruel and I know that. Still, I’d like to explain the situation we had back then as well. Since the news of Izuna’s terminal illness were spreading outside of the village, we were at high risk of espionage because there are other clans out there that would love to verify one of our strongest to be on his deathbed. Subsequently, a strategic attack would have been certain and with Izuna gone, there would have been a probable chance that we would lose. The Uchiha couldn't have afforded to go easy on an intruder just because they say they didn't mean anything bad. However, regardless of our actions, you decided to help us, thus not only saving Izuna’s life but probably also our village from a lethal attack. There’s no way we had earned your compassion after how I let the eternal flame take over you from the inside but you helped us nonetheless and for that the whole Uchiha clan owns you its gratitude.” With that, both Madara and Izuna stood up and bowed before the spirit. The latter nodded quietly to the brothers as well before hurriedly asking for them to sit down again. The Uchiha complied and Tobirama, willing to declare the discussion finished, raised the cup of steaming tea to his lips, the other two men in the room following his lead.

There had been explained many things during the last couple of minutes, so the spirit sank into deep thought. Many questions Tobirama had had, had found their answers now. For example, the reason why humans were still fighting after all these years, was apparently to keep the ones they love safe. That was something that these humans and Tobirama’s brothers had in common: the wish to protect. These similarities brought forward another question Tobirama had pondered upon for a long while now. What was it that made humans special? It was the question that had ushered Tobirama out of his home forest in the first place to discover the different sides humans possessed. But did he know the answer now? And Tobirama felt that he did. The magic had to lay in the way people could change. Could change their ways, their thoughts and themselves to strive for better.

Spirits don’t usually see the need for this, being confident and true in what they are in core. It wouldn’t even be possible for a spirit to change who they are as they represent something very specific. They would cease to exist. However, neither didn’t they see the reason for changing their minds on something. Which, when Tobirama now thought about it, was a bit stupid? None of his brothers represented something that was everlasting, including him. Kawarama tended to his animals who were much like humans in the sense that they were born, explored the world and then found a resting place so that their children could take over. Itama was a trickier phenomena as Tobirama didn’t know what happened to a soul once they ended up under Itama’s care. No one knew. But even the carer of souls had to be ready for a change as no human nor their soul were the exact same as the other.

Now Hashirama and Tobirama were both bound to nature which wasn’t as fleeting as a human’s or an animal’s life. However, one would be stupid to state that nature stayed the same. It might be an eternal force looking over this world but every plant and waterbody changed in time. Tobirama felt it even now, sitting together with humans he had regarded as an utmost threat till getting to know one better. This had been a big change in him and he thought… it was for the better. Tobirama felt that this change had been necessary to carry on and welcome a more peaceful and harmonious world subsequently. If only he could make Hashirama see that...

A cautious inquiry from Izuna glancing his way made the spirit come back to the brothers and the village full of humans he was in right now. With a pleased hum, the spirit lowered his now empty cup and accepted the refill of this hot drink that he was already in love with.

* * *

The shaman waited patiently at the gates of the village, looking at the intriguing group of people approaching him. The clan head, who trod in front of everyone, reached him first and gave a polite nod. “I was informed the Honourable Shaman plans on leaving.” The nod was returned in kind. “This is my intention, indeed.” Then, the old man’s attention was caught by the pale hand ruffling a gleeful boy’s curly hair and he turned to meet deep red eyes glancing warily at the shaman.

Tobirama had encountered Kagami again after the clan head was told about the shaman’s wish to leave and he had trod after the two Uchiha outside, where he was greeted with a high pitched exclamation which was followed by a tiny head popping up in front of him. The boy had looked beyond elevated, especially when his attentive eyes fell on the attire Tobirama was wearing. Madara had to explain that no, Tobirama was not gonna stay in the village now and to prevent the sad features on the child’s face from spreading any further than they already had, added that nevertheless Kagami would see the man again as Tobirama had now the right to come and go however he saw fit, which made the little boy swell from happiness again. Kagami had attached himself to the spirit’s side and sent a beaming smile upwards every now and then. Tobirama found it sweet and couldn’t help but answer every time with his hand patting adoringly the wild curls. However, seeing the shaman again, brought the spirit out of this comfort zone that Madara, Izuna and Kagami had created for him during this short time spent in a village full of humans.

“I’m honoured for you’ve decided to come bid farewell to me personally.” Despite the well mannered words, Tobirama still didn’t trust the man. Actually, he didn’t trust any human he didn’t know, to be honest, unlike Madara and now Izuna and maybe little Kagami, since children were mostly loved by spirits anyway and this particular boy hadn’t shown anything but sincere affection towards him. Tobirama was ready to give humans a second chance in his perspective but he wasn’t ready to start with the man who he remembered having a better attitude towards spirits than his own kind. Which was suspicious in his opinion, be this man a communicator between humans and spirits or not.

Tobirama stayed alert under the soft smile directed at him and managed one of his own “May your journey be a safe one, shaman.” Thereupon, the spirit was gifted a fascinated look from the old man and Tobirama didn’t know how to interpret it any other way than the man just took his words to his heart. “With the blessings from your kind it always is,” declared the shaman confidently, lifting his head and standing tall, the beads hanging from the neck clicking and feathers in the hair flittering with the movement.

However, Kagami’s attention was caught by something else. He squinted his eyes at the bones tied together swinging from the shaman’s hand and inquired “Are you off to go make more necklaces?” Tobirama found the question amusing. As apparently did the shaman as he burst out laughing. “No. These are for my dog.” The old man lifted the bundle a little higher to better display the main element of the question. “He’s been patiently waiting with my daughter for my return to the hilly side of the forest so he’s earned a little gift.” With that the shaman smiled at the bundle, his thoughts already far away from here. Suddenly, a thought struck Tobirama.

”To the hilly side?” “Yes,” answered the old man simply. “An acquaintance of ours lives there and allowed my daughter to reside there as long as I was away. I would have brought her along but our dog is already too old for such long trips and was too tired to continue our trip. My daughter said she’ll stay behind and do some studying until I returned. I guess our dog wouldn’t have beared to be separated from us for such a long time either so I came alone. And even though praxis is valuable, studying some more before heading out into the world hasn’t hurt anyone. Namely, my daughter is following in my footsteps to become a shaman as well.” The last part was stated with pride and a contented smile.

Tobirama, on the other hand, had frozen and by the time the shaman had ended his story, he was staring. The images that Kawarama had painted into his and Itama’s mind a few days ago, were back again before his eyes. A young woman with a dog. Reading in the garden. “Does you daughter happen to be a redhead?” asked the spirit, his voice almost breathless which caught the attention of the Uchiha beside him, generating worried looks aimed at him. “Yes? How did you know?” Incredulous, the shaman stared in return. With the liveliest manner that no one in this tiny group of people had witnessed before belonging to the spirit’s arsenal of behaviour, Tobirama turned hurriedly towards Madara and half-whispered with wide hopeful eyes “I’ve got an idea!” If it was a shaman that had led him to the path of smoothing out the relations between spirits and humans then maybe to make his older brother reassess his opinion on humans it had to be a shaman as well.


	9. Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what? After almost a year I'm updating?? Really? Huh?? How did that happen??? To be honest, then I was thinking of this chapter this WHOLE TIME and STRUGGLING immensely because it's the part where some kind of solution should be found. And I dearly hope that I managed it after plotting it for such a long time. Sorry for the long wait for those who still follow this story. I PROMISE that the last (and maybe an additional epilogue) won't take that long to write as now I actually have a good idea what I'm gonna write about. Also, meanwhile I added some new illustrations to the past chapters because I'm still keen on the idea of ending ALL the chapters with a nice picture. Anyways, sorry once again and be ready for new illustrations in the future as well!

The cooling drift of air felt nice on this warm day. Mito hummed a faint melody that she made up on spot and combed her fingers through the calmly breathing fur laying over one of her legs. The books she had brought outside this morning hadn’t been opened once. She was waiting.

The letter she had received a few days earlier was nicely tucked away within her robes where she absentmindedly confirmed its presence from time to time. Judging by the choice of a hawk to deliver the letter, it had been obvious without even having read the content beforehand that the matter was urgent. The purposefully drawn words by his father's hand had only confirmed her suspicion.

Who would have thought that her skills would be tested this soon? Not to mention for such a crucial situation as well. Nevertheless, she was ready to play her part. The countless hours of draining knowledge from old books and from observing her father at work had nurtured Mito into a nice self-assured apprentice of a shaman already reading herself to leave the nest when the time was right.

And it wasn’t like she had absolutely no prior knowledge of the creature she was about to confront…

The tiny bud she had been observing forgetfully suddenly gained all of her alert focus as the petals separated from each other and a strikingly ruby blossom looked back at her. Soon all the flowers in her vicinity followed suit: tiny buds sprouting into fresh bloom while the already worn out plants straightened themselves once again with a new kind of energy surging through them.

It wasn’t the first time for the woman to witness such a miracle. But there was something new to all this that made Mito actually lose a bit of her earlier tranquility. 

Silence.

No birds singing, no crickets chirping. Even the trees had stopped moving regardless how the gentle wind tried to soothe its leaves. It was as if the world around her had stilled.

And then she saw him. From the corner of her eye because she didn't want to alert him just yet with her knowledge of his presence. The spirit was hiding in one of the tree crowns, his body taking on the stillness and hue of the rough trunk. It would have taken Mito longer to spot him if not for the restless fingers gripping the bark once gentler, then almost anxiously. Something troubling must have disturbed the spirit’s mind and Mito had a good idea what it was.

Suddenly, the woman stood up and as if startled looked towards the forest. Telling his now alert dog to wait for her there, Mito walked slowly but surely into the woods, only stopping at the border of the garden for a curious moment to look seemingly bewildered around her. The spirit wasn’t there anymore but she was more than certain that he hadn’t gone far. Not with her intruding into his domain.

The forest floor swayed a bit under her feet as she made her way over the vast amount of soft moss. In spite of the spirit’s obvious distress, he still had enough willpower to not let the nature around her shift into hindering forms to complicate her expedition. That was a good sign because dealing with overly angry spirits would have been dangerous, even for a shaman. However, that didn't mean that Mito couldn’t feel the many eyes of the forest on her, judging her every step.

The garden couldn’t have been that far away yet because she had heard the unmistakably familiar bark just a moment ago. Mito had no reason to go any further either so she came to a halt and lifted her chin upwards. “Who’s there?”

No answer followed. She tilted her head to the side and let the inquiring words be carried away from her once again. “Why were you watching me?”

When the deathly silence remained, Mito tried another tactic and pouted her lips, letting a believable regret guide her voice. “Have I done something wrong?”

The wood sorrel trembled worriedly on the ground. “...No.” came finally a weak reply from somewhere around her. Mito smiled at that not letting the little victory be seen on her face. “Good! I wouldn’t want to anger a mighty spirit such as you.”

What followed was the startled ruffle of leaves and the deafening silence was suddenly a matter forgotten in the past. 

“You knew?” The incredulous voice came from behind Mito so she carefully turned around and was met with a pair of lively deep green eyes, if only a bit tired-looking. She displayed the grace that had always been like a second nature to her and answered sincerely while keeping the eye contact. “Yes.”

“Since when?” Wide eyes took in the woman in front of him while one of his legs was turned a bit to the side as if ready to flee the situation if need be. That amused Mito. She was standing in front of one of the most powerful spirits she had ever encountered and he looked like he was afraid of _ her _! How cute. The answer sounded nevertheless sober from any amusement. “From the very start.”

Silence followed once again. Only now the birds and leaves were orchestrating a pleasant background noise to accompany it. After some time of openly staring at each other it was the spirit who finally turned his head to the side and guiding his eyes to the ground muttered solidly. “You shouldn’t be here.”

Mito allowed a tiny huff. “Weren’t _ you _ the one to seek me out? I only wanted to know why a spirit such as you would secretly offer me his company.”

The taller of the two bowed his head even lower, the moss at his feet twitching once while his ears radiated burning warmth. “I’m sorry.”

When nothing else was added, like an explanation, the woman let loose a soft sigh. “It’s alright.” She followed the way relieved confusion washed over the spirit’s face. “After all I must say I rather liked your company.” The green eyes peeked upwards again. “And I wouldn’t mind you visiting again. ...Nor you showing yourself once in a while.”

For a moment the man looked almost hopeful, the jaw losing its earlier tension, but then the tiredness rushed back into the already strained face and the spirit straightened himself, now his whole body turned to the side. “That’s...” Whatever he had wanted to say died on his lips the moment he had opened them. However, before Mito could continue the conversation herself the taller of the two regained himself once again and with a resolute face, expressing such confidence that Mito hadn’t seen on his face before, stated firmly once again. “I shouldn’t.” Then he turned to look directly at the woman to make his statement as final and convincing as possible. Maybe trying to confirm his own capability of such conduct as well. “And I won’t be bothering you anymore.”

Contrary to the spirit’s definite decision that should have ended this conversation for good, it was exactly what the young shaman had waited for. One determined look was answered with another.

“Before you send me away, would you bother me a little bit longer still?”

After such tension bubbling around them the now rising brow felt even comical. Such simple behaviour gave the spirit a tint of humanness and Mito dearly hoped that this would indicate an easier job for her. She dared to try her luck.

“Tell me,” Mito started off earnestly while leaning her body a bit forward, “what is troubling your mind?”

The question, however, wasn’t received well. Narrowed eyes accompanied the sudden gust of heavy rustling over their heads. Even the moss under their feet acquired a darker shade of hue and it’s softness turned into something akin to pine needles. “Why would you want to know that?”

The woman had to take a deep breath and slowly bring her hand together before her waist. “I might not look it yet but as a shaman communicating with spirits is something I have decided to dedicate my life to. It would sadden me dearly if there was a way I could help but I wouldn’t be able to act on it.”

The man nearly froze, only his wide eyes inspecting the shaman from top to bottom. “Here shouldn’t be any shamans anymore” was what finally escaped from the already open mouth. A retreating step backwards was at the ready and Mito couldn’t blame him. After all, it was highly likely that the spirit hadn’t seen a shaman for hundreds of years.

“There aren’t.” She agreed, which naturally confused the spirit even more. “Me and my father have travelled from the north to seek out those in need.” This time the man caught on to the way the shaman was headed with her words and evidently withdrew into himself. Pastel blue periwinkle flowers, that had just sprouted around them, stopped mid-bloom, the blossoms decisively closing themselves once again. The spirit muttered lowly. “You can't help me. No one can.” Even the air felt a bit chillier with the emotion these words carried with themselves.

Mito felt the goosebumps rise on her arms and she shivered a bit. “Maybe so.” The woman nodded regretfully. “But I’d still want to know about your pain. If not for the sake of you then for the sake of not forgetting the past.”

Maybe it was nostalgia. Maybe it was the affection the spirit had expressed through his many visits. Or maybe it was the pain. But nevertheless, the spirit met the sympathetic deep eyes and told his story. From the merry beginning to the dreadful ending. Mito had offered the spirit her hands which the man had knowingly accepted, channeling the true colours and emotions to the accepting human.

When the connection ended and the man retreated his hands, the shaman had a clear understanding of the spirit in front of him. The pain was explicit and expressed in an obvious decision: one can not trust humans. 

However, just like that, the spirit now had a very clear understanding of the woman’s aims as well. This kind of exchange of minds had been a gamble and Mito had to hope for the best. As delicate as that hope was.

“What do you get out of this?” The man in front of her looked hurt. She would have loved to reach out for him with a reassuring touch but had to hold herself back. Now was not the time.

“Harmony.” Mito didn’t delay with the answer but the spirit didn’t seem to believe her anyways. The woman held her posture solid even though the disbelieving look she got was scraping her heart. A measured breath was all that helped her hold on tight to the sincere path built on the wishes of true peace that nevertheless seemed like betrayal to this spirit right now. Mito really needed and wanted to try and change the unfortunate perspective that illuminated the negotiated idea from the wrong direction.

“I might be just a human in your eyes but just like my forefathers I’m a shaman foremost.”

Another glance at the woman could be read as follows. _ That’s not how it works. No one ever wants to _ just _ give _ _ . _ But that’s where the spirit was mistaken and Mito smiled in return. After all, the spirit might have observed her for some time but he still didn't know her ways.

“All I want is harmony between the physical and spiritual world. Humans are vulnerable. And caring. And therefore ready to adapt to protect themselves and others. Just like you. In the middle of this everlasting change stand I and all the other shamans to protect what is dear to us as well. That is harmony. It might seem to you that I’m just offering without getting anything in return. And maybe to most people and spirits it’s true. But to me a peaceful world is all I could wish for.”

Once again, Mito offered her slender but nevertheless confident hand to the spirit to prove her words and she held back a gasp when the offer was actually accepted. The frown on the spirit’s face was still there, just like the grave silence that had embraced them once again since the earlier connection, but at long last Mito was left speechless by the spirit’s decision to _ still _ trust in her. By the firm hand grasping her own that was willing to believe her even after uncovering her true intentions behind the “unknowing” trespassing into his domain and nudging him to talk to her.

Spirits didn’t like lies. Most people didn’t either. But nevertheless, this spirit was forgiving by nature it seemed. Only hardened by the cruel actions in the past. Mito observed the spirit's focused face while the latter did the same to the shaman’s inner colours and when the periwinkle flowers started to open their blue petals once again the woman asked without any further tactics involved. “Aren’t you tired of hiding?” 

Having confirmed the sincerity of the question as well, the man finally let go of the human hand, if only a bit reluctantly, and sighed deeply. “I’m doing it for the sake of my family. Of course it’s not ideal but it’s all we can do.”

The woman nodded silently and had another question at the ready. “Do you believe in change?” The spirit took his time to dissect the idea so Mito added softly to the side. “It seems that your brother does.”

For a second a grimace greeted the attentive face but the displeasure disappeared quickly along with the spirits posture. “If I did and it backfired then I’d never forgive myself for putting my family in danger. And...” The man cut himself off leaving the shaman only to guess what kind of ideas were racing through the spirit’s mind at the moment.

Closing her eyes to gather her thoughts once again, Mito set the worst case scenarios aside for the moment to once again paint them over with contrasting colours. “I believe you seek peace. Just like me. And I can tell you that these people that now live outside of your forest, want it too.”

Of course, the spirit looked skeptical. “How is it even possible to achieve peace between humans and spirits anymore? The past will always be between us.” And finally their eyes met dead on once again and they weren’t about to let it go. Mito with her determination to get through to the man and the spirit with a genuine wish to _ understand _ that filled the deep green of his eyes to the brim. 

“It will,” Mito agreed, “but human lives are so much shorter than it’s common by your kind. I wouldn’t be surprised if the people of today were lacking the knowledge of a concrete past separating them and spirits even existing. And wouldn’t that mean that achieving peace would only be the matter of putting an end to this conflict? Both physically, to remind the humans of the past, and intellectually, to ease the minds of the spirits. That way a peaceful future would be promised to both sides.”

The forest breathed deeply and the fluttering leaves allowed some sunlight to flicker on the soft ground. A new colour appeared in the spirit’s eyes as well until it was hidden behind a quaking pair of hands. The surroundings dragged along with this movement, allowing Mito to feel the low rumble deep in her chest. A brittle voice escaped from behind the quivering barrier between them.

“I’d love this peace you speak of. But… Then… If I’d believe in _ change _ it would mean that I did an injustice to my brother.”

“We are vulnerable but we can’t forget the power of change. I’m certain that when you’d explain yourself to your brother and in exchange listened to what he has to say, you’d find that forgiveness is not that hard to achieve for either of you.”

Hearing these words, the hands sinked downwards so that the man could peek shyly at the crinkled soft eyes. “Go,” Mito ushered and put a warm hand on top of the spirit’s hunched shoulder. “If you want then you’ll know where to find me.” Then, with the help of a light shove the man had already disappeared, only the trees rustling behind their rushing carer. Mito listened to the natural sounds of flora and fauna return and when hearing the similar bark calling out for her, she turned and walked back the way she had come from. The aspiring shaman’s job seemed to be concluded for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Periwinkle flower symbolises serenity and nostalgia but also everlasting love and the beginning of something.


End file.
